With or Without You
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Perkataan ibu untuk berhati-hati terhadap orang asing kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Walaupun orang asing itu seganteng Mas Reza Rahardian, aktor favoritku, tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya. Siapa tahu dia punya catatan kriminal? Mucikari? Perampok? Pembunuh? Muka ganteng kan nggak bisa menjamin baik atau tidaknya orang tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

Ini terlalu sulit bagiku. Aku menyerah untuk coba memahami jalan pikiran kedua orang tuaku. Aku tahu mereka melakukannya untuk kebaikan dan demi masa depanku, tapi semua ini terasa menyesakan. Aku tertekan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini, dan aku pikir sudah saatnya aku menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri.

Aku sudah dua puluh satu tahun, aku tidak ingin jadi perempuan yang hanya bisa terkurung di rumah dan hanya bisa menunggu ijin dari para lelaki kepala rumah tangga untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Aku tidak ingin terus menjadi tidak berguna dengan bergantung pada keluargaku yang memiliki pemahaman yang sangat kuno tentang kehidupan. Aku akan menunjukan bahwa aku bisa mandiri, aku bisa menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri. Aku pasti bisa.

Oleh karena itu, di suatu sore, saat semua orang di rumahku tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, aku menyelinap keluar dari rumah dengan membawa ransel berisi pakaian dan sedikit uang. Menggunakan ojek yang sembarang kuhentikan di tengah jalan, aku berangkat menuju terminal bus, untuk menunggu bus antar kota yang kemarin tiketnya telah kubeli dengan tujuan acak.

Konohagakure.

Ah. Aku tidak tahu, akan seperti apa hidupku disana nanti. Aku memang telah siap menerima segala konsekwensi dari keputusan yang kubuat, tapi ... Bolehkah aku berharap kalau hidupku disana tidak akan seberat yang kuhadapi disini?

 **#**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Remake from ERIN**

 **Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H. Slight Sasuke U & Sakura H.**

 **AU. OOC.**

 **Drama-Romance.**

 **HINATA POV.**

 **#**

"Tuh bocah beneran kampret deh!" Cewek cantik berambut unik yang duduk di kursi di depanku bersama seorang teman cowoknya, berdecak kesal sambil melotot keluar jendela mobil. Memperhatikan beberapa penumpang yang belum naik.

"Siapa? Naruto?" Nada suara teman cowok si cewek cantik itu terdengar malas, "Ngapain lagi tuh anak?"

"Kayak biasa. Dia nggak bisa ngeliat mahluk yang dada ama pantatnya mancung dikit, langsung digoda."

Aku meringis mendengar perkataan si cewek berambut pink unik itu. Enggan mendengar kelanjutan obrolan mereka, ataupun mencaritahu lebih lanjut siapa objek yang menjadi topik pembicaraan dua orang ganteng dan cantik di depanku, aku segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan kartu layanan provider yang baru kubeli. Setelah terdiam ragu selama beberapa detik, aku kemudian menyibukan diri mengganti kartu nomer ponsel lamaku dengan yang baru. Untuk saat ini aku belum siap bicara dengan keluargaku, aku tidak mau diseret pulang. Ayahku adalah Ayah yang paling egois di dunia. Dia memiliki ambisi untuk mengatur hidup semua anaknya sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Tak peduli itu akan berdampak baik atau buruk untuk sang anak, dan bahkan tak peduli bahwa sang anak sama sekali tidak berniat menuruti keinginannya, dia akan memaksa sampai semua keinginannya tercapai.

Dua puluh satu tahun, aku hidup sebagai anak baik dengan menuruti semua kemauan Ayah. Dan aku sudah mencapai titik dimana aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menjadi anak baik bagi keluarga.

Bus mulai berjalan setelah semua penumpang naik. Aku masih menyibukan diri dengan ponsel, membuka internet untuk mencari pekerjaan dan beberapa penginapan murah di tempat tujuanku, saat seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di kursi penumpang kosong di sampingku.

Aku menoleh dan agak terkejut ketika seraut wajah tampan menyambutku dengan sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat hati meleleh.

"Hai," sapanya ramah. Mata birunya tampak berbinar geli saat melihat reaksi kampunganku. Yeah, memalukan. Aku memang tidak terbiasa berhadapan dengan laki-laki tampan.

Apalagi yang setampan ini.

"H-hai," balasku gagap. Aku kembali menunduk, berpura-pura sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Naiknya sendirian Sist?" Aku kembali mendongak ketika mendengar suara pertanyaan yang kelewat ramah itu.

Perkataan ibu untuk berhati-hati terhadap orang asing kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Walaupun orang asing itu seganteng Mas Reza Rahardian, aktor favoritku, tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya. Siapa tahu dia punya catatan kriminal? Mucikari? Perampok? Pembunuh? Muka ganteng kan nggak bisa menjamin baik atau tidaknya orang tersebut.

"Iya." Aku meliriknya sesaat dan mendapati dia sedang memperhatikanku serius. Tampak begitu tertarik.

Aku berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja orang asing ini bukan perampok, pembunuh, mucikari, atau apapun namanya. Aku benar-benar tertarik dengan profilnya, dia tinggi, memiliki dada bidang dan postur bagus (kaus abu-abu pas badan dan celana khaki yang dia gunakan, memperlihatkan semuanya dengan jelas). Dia memiliki rambut pirang terang dan lumayan gondrong, membuatnya kelihatan cukup ganteng dan laki banget, apalagi saat rambutnya dikuncir ke belakang. Dia memiliki kulit agak kecokelatanan, garis rahang tegas, hidung mancung, mata biru yang hangat. Dia juga memiliki wajah yang agak kebule-bulean seperti cewek yang duduk di depan kami.

"Tujuan mana?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ummm. Konoha." Aku enggan memberitahu kemana tujuanku secara terperinci, siapa tahu dia ini penjahat atau psikopat gila.

Mata birunya tampak berbinar senang. "Oh. Sama dong!"

Waduh.

"Aku sama teman-temanku ..." Menggunakan jempol dia menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang duduk di bangku depan kami, dan juga beberapa cowok yang duduk di samping pak sopir di bangku nomer satu-dua—paling depan, "juga mau ke Konoha."

"Oh." Hanya itu respon yang bisa kukeluarkan.

Aku tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Jadi ini terasa sangat canggung.

"Hmm?" Aku kembali terkejut saat dia tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangannya ke depanku.

"Kita belum kenalan kan?"

"Iya." Aku mengangguk. Membalas jabatan tangannya kikuk.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Panggil aja Naruto."

"Hinata Hyuuga. Panggil aja Hinata."

Senyuman Naruto benar-benar berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantung.

"Nama yang cantik. Secantik orangnya."

Aku menunduk, tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Aku tidak terbiasa digoda cowok. Aku memiliki seorang saudara laki-laki hampir seumuran, yang biasa mengintimidasi para laki-laki di sekolah, kampus, maupun lingkungan sosial untuk menjauh dariku.

Agar Naruto tidak bertanya apapun lagi, aku membuat kursiku mundur sedikit. Agar bisa berbaring nyaman, dan tidur—kalau bisa.

"Selamat malam, Nata. Mimpi indah ya."

Naruto berbisik pelan, aku bisa mendengar senyum dalam suaranya. Dan itu membuatku memejamkan mata dengan erat.

 **#**

"Nata. Hinata ..."

Ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Leherku terasa sakit, dan badanku pegal. Sesaat aku kehilangan orientasi dan berpikir bahwa aku perlu membeli kasur baru, karena kasur yang ini terasa begitu keras. Belum lagi volume AC yang terlalu dingin menerpa beberapa bagian kulit telanjang, hingga aku mengginggil.

"Hinata. Ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai."

Suara asing seorang laki-laki seketika membuat mataku terbuka lebar. Aku mulutku menganga lebar ketika muka ganteng seorang cowok bertampang bule terpampang jelas di depanku. Aku mengerjap linglung, berbagai macam pikiran negatif yang membuatku hampir menjerit kencang melintas di kepala.

"Maaf kalau aku ngeganggu tidur kamu." Cowok ganteng itu tampak geli melihat ekspresiku. "Tapi kita sudah sampai di Terminal Amegakure. Kamu nggak mau turun dulu buat makan?"

Aku kembali mengerjap, bingung. Sepertinya aku masih terdisorientasi karena baru bangun. Suara orang-orang yang terdengar ramai membuatku menoleh ke sekeliling. Para penumpang tampak ogah-ogahan bangun dari kursi mereka masing-masing, lalu berjalan tertib menuju pintu untuk keluar dari bus.

Oh. Akhirnya aku ingat apa yang terjadi. Aku kabur dari rumah. Duduk sebangku dengan cowok ganteng bernama Naruto, dalam perjalanan menuju HI-Konoha.

"Ah. Maaf." Malu-malu aku merubah posisi berbaringku jadi duduk tegak. "Terimakasih udah ngebangunin aku."

"Yup. Sama-sama!" Kata Naruto riang.

Siulan menggoda yang datang dari kursi depan kami, membuat kami berdua menoleh. Si cewek rambut pink nyentrik teman Naruto memandang kami dengan sorot mata dan ekspresi aneh. Cengiran lebar tersungging di mulutnya.

"Pantas aja daritadi kamu nggak ngerempongin kami seperti biasa," cowok yang disebelah si cewek terkekeh geli, dia tampak memakai jaket kulitnya dan bersiap turun, "rupanya lagi sibuk ngecengin cewek cakep."

Disebut cakep oleh orang yang jelas cantik membuatku tersipu.

"Mbak. Kalau dia mulai ngegombal jangan percaya, nih anak Buaya. Nggak bisa ngeliat cewek langsung digoda."

Aku meringis. Setelah melipat selimutku rapi, aku kemudian berdiri, memeriksa uang di sakuku dan bersiap pergi.

"Enak aja." Naruto sewot mendengar ejekan si cewek bule. "Yuk, Nata. Turun sama-sama."

Aku berjalan di belakang Naruto. Diikuti si cewek rambut nyentrik dan pasangannya.

"Hei." Cewek rambut nyentrik menyejajarkan langkahnya denganku. Dia terlihat ramah dan baik.

"Hei."

"Aku Sakura. Adik kembarnya Naruto." Dia tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri.

Ah. Pantas mirip, dan rada bule. Ternyata mereka kembar. Aku agak canggung untuk berinteraksi dengan Sakura dan Naruto, mereka sangat supel.

"Hinata," jawabku kikuk sembari memasukan tangan ke dalam saku jaket. Ini jam dua subuh. Suasananya benar-benar dingin.

"Aku dengar pembicaraan kamu sama Naruto, katanya kamu mau ke Konoha juga ya?"

Aku, Sakura, dan pacarnya yang belakangan kuketahui bernama Sasuke memasuk ke rumah makan yang telah ramai oleh puluhan penumpang dari bus yang kami tumpangi.

"Iya," aku menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil memperhatikan sekeliling untuk mencari meja dan bangku kosong.

Naruto yang masuk lebih dulu, tampak berbicara dengan beberapa orang temannya di sebuah meja yang telah penuh. Ketika melihat kami bertiga, dia kemudian memberi isyarat dengan menggedikan dagunya ke meja yang masih kosong.

"Kesana yuk," ajak Sasuke memahami isyarat Naruto. Aku tahu ajakan itu ditujukan untuk Sang pacar, Sakura, dan bukan aku.

Aku terpaksa mengikuti mereka, karena memang tidak ada lagi kursi dan bangku kosong.

 **#**

Sakura itu gadis yang menyenangkan. Dia cerewet dan memiliki banyak lelucon lucu yang bisa membuatku tertawa. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari sang pacar walau hanya sedetik. Dia tampak tergila-gila pada Sakura.

"Menggunakan mode transportasi apapun, aku biasanya terkena motion sickness jika ada orang di kendaraan yang kutumpangi, yang mual dan muntah-muntah," jelas Sakura sambil menjejalkan potongan perkedel jagung dan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya, "suara orang yang muntah membuat perutku melilit tak enak."

Aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sakura, sementara Sasuke berdecak.

"Kalau jijik sama suara muntahan orang, ya jangan bicarain muntah waktu lagi makan!" Katanya tak sabar.

"Hehehe. Sorry Beib." Sakura cengar-cengir tak jelas.

Aku melanjutkan acara makanku sambil coba mengabaikan kemesraan pasangan yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Kembaranmu itu benar-benar dah." Gerutuan Sasuke membuat atensiku dari nasi dan laukku yang hampir habis kembali teralih.

"Hmm?" Aku dan Sakura memandang Sasuke penasaran.

"Tuh." Dia menggedikan bahunya ke sebuah meja yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu masuk warung makan. Meja itu diisi oleh beberapa gadis cantik berpakaian seksi, celana skinny jeans dan kaos ketat pas badan (cuma Tuhan sama diri mereka sendiri yang tahu, apa mereka kedinginan atau nggak dengan pakaian macam itu. Aku aja walau udah make jaket, dinginnya udara subuh masih kerasa). Naruto tampak duduk di meja itu, berbicara dengan yang paling cantik, sambil sesekali melempar rayuan yang membuat gadis berambut brunnete dengan body aduhai itu merebahkan kepala di pundaknya. Haaaah. Buaya.

Sakura mencebikan bibir melihat kelakuan abangnya. "Aku heran sifat player Naruto sebenarnya nurun darimana, Papaku itu orang yang kelewat kalem, sementara Mama orangnya pemalu."

"Mungkin dia mengalami depresi genetik," tambah Sasuke.

"Yah, mungkin," gumam Sakura pasrah.

Setelah selesai makan, aku dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet menuruti panggilan alam. Lalu membeli beberapa snack dan minuman. Begitu kami kembali ke bus, Sakura masih tidak bisa berhenti bercerita mengenai banyak hal dalam kehidupannya. Aku jadi berpikir, jika Sakura dan Sasuke mengatakan Naruto mengalami depresi genetik karena tidak tahu darimana sifat playboy-nya berasal, maka aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama mengenai Sakura. Jika ayahnya dan kelewat kalem dan ibunya seorang pemalu, lalu darimana kecerewetan Sakura berasal?

Aku memejamkan mata dan hampir tertidur ketika Naruto kembali, duduk di sampingku.

"Hai," sapanya riang.

Aku mengangguk, terlalu mengantuk untuk menyadari bahwa bus sudah kembali berjalan lagi. Sakura yang duduk di bangku depan berbalik.

"Cewek mana lagi yang kamu goda di rumah makan tadi?" Tanyanya datar.

"Owh. Namanya Maki, dia kuliah di Kiri." Naruto menjawab kalem, seolah Sakura hanya bertanya soal cuaca.

"Udah dapet nomer ponselnya pasti."

"Udah dong. Malah sama Pin BB dan alamat lengkapnya juga."

Sakura mendengus. Dan setelah itu terjadi perdebatan sengit antar saudara mengenai masalah 'menghormati perempuan', dan aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi setelahnya, karena aku tertidur.

 **#**

"Kamu nggak bisa berhenti ngegodain perempuan ya?" Dalam kapal penyebrangan dari Ame ke Kiri, aku menegur Naruto, yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa diam ketika melihat gadis cantik penumpang bus lain, yang menaiki kapal yang sama dengan kami. Gadis cantik itu duduk di deretan bangku terdepan di dek kapal, sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melempar senyum malu-malunya pada Naruto yang langsung membalasnya dengan kedipan mata ala playboy.

Oh. Ya ampun. Aku memutar mata melihat kelakuannya. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak turun ke kapal, mereka lebih memilih tetap berada di atas bus.

"Menggoda cewek itu baik untuk kesehatan. Lagian ceweknya juga nggak nolak tuh waktu kugoda." Dia membela diri.

"Tapi itu sama seperti kamu mempermainkan perempuan."

Naruto terkekeh. Matanya tampak berbinar senang. "Aku tidak mempermainkan perempuan. Mereka saja yang selalu datang padaku, dan mereka juga tidak keberatan dipermainkan."

Aku cemberut mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kamu jugakan punya kembaran cewek, gimana perasaanmu kalau Sakura dipermainkan cowok kayak kamu?"

Naruto tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaanku. "Nata, percaya deh, nggak ada cowok yang akan berani mempermainkan singa betina macam Sakura."

Heh?

"Bahkan Sasuke takut sama Sakura. Adikku itu garang dan jago martial arts. Jadi cowok yang kenal Sakura dan mau mainin dia, bakal mikir-mikir dulu sebelum melaksanakan niatannya. Dijadiin samsak tinju sama Sakura, nyaho dah."

"Oh." Aku meringis mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Oh ya ..."

"Hmmm?"

"Kamu ... Kabur dari rumah ya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuatku hampir merosot jatuh dari bangku. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Aku menoleh gugup ke arah Naruto yang menatapku serius.

"K-kenapa kamu bisa nebak gitu?"

"Orang yang berpergian untuk kuliah atau apapun biasanya akan menelpon atau mengirim pesan singkat pada keluarga. Kamu tidak melakukannya," nada suaranya terdengar menuduh, "dan kamu juga terlihat canggung saat berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Apa ini kali pertama kamu berpergian sendiri?"

Aku berusaha menatap objek apapun, kecuali bola mata biru yang saat ini menatapku tajam dan penuh selidik.

"Kamu benar-benar sok tahu," kataku pelan sembari bangun dari bangku dan beranjak menuju kantin kapal untuk membeli cemilan. Dan saat aku kembali, Naruto sudah pindah di bangku gadis cantik tadi. Mereka tertawa-tawa dan mengobrol akrab.

 **#**

"Bosaaaaaan." Keluhan Sakura terdengar dari bangku depan.

Sekarang bus yang kami tumpangi sedang melaju di jalanan besar kota Kiri. Aku duduk bersandar sambil menonton kesibukan pagi penduduk Kiri melalui jendela mobil, sementara Naruto sejak tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Pembicaraan dengan Naruto di atas kapal tadi, membuat perasaanku mendadak kacau. Aku tiba-tiba teringat pada keluargaku, Ayah, Ibu, Oma, beserta kedua adikku, Neji dan Hanabi. Mereka pasti sedang kelimpungan mencariku. Aku harap penyakit jantung Ayah tidak kambuh. Betapapun aku tidak suka pada cara egois Ayah mendidik kami, Beliau tetap Ayahku dan aku menyayanginya.

"Nata! Hinata?"

Eh? Suara panggilan Sakura di depan membuatku keluar dari lamunan. Aku menoleh mendapati wajah bingung Sakura yang muncul di atas sandaran kursi di bangku depan, wajah khawatir Sasuke yang juga ikut memperhatikanku dari celah kursinya, dan juga wajah—aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi apa yang diperlihatkannya—Naruto yang duduk di sampingku.

"Ya?"

"Kamu mabuk ya? Daritadi dipanggilin kok nggak nyahut."

"Eng. Maaf, aku melamun," aku meringis kikuk. "Ada apa?"

"Kita udah nyampe di tempat perhentian. Mau turun makan?"

"Eng. Oke."

 **#**

Sambil menunggu Pak Supir dan para penumpang lain selesai makan di warung, aku berjalan-jalan sendiri. Di sekitaran rumah makan terdapat beberapa warung dan toko penjualan buah, cinderamata, dan pakaian. Ada satu barang yang menarik perhatianku, sebuah gelang dengan liontin perak berbentuk mawar yang dihinggapi sepasang merpati di atasnya. Aksesori yang lucu. Namun ketika aku bertanya harga pada si penjual, nominal yang dia sebutkan membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk membelinya. Sayang sekali.

Kalau saja aku tidak kabur dari rumah dan masih 'akur' dengan keluarga, aku tentu akan bisa membeli puluhan aksesoris semacam ini. Tapi ... Yeah. Aku harus berhemat. Aku tidak mau jadi gembel di kampung orang.

"Itu bagus. Kenapa nggak jadi beli?"

"Eh?" Teguran suara berat dekat telinga membuatku berbalik kaget, Naruto ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangku sambil tersenyum geli. "Ngapain kamu disini?" Tak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah balik bertanya.

"Jalan-jalan abis makan," jawabnya dengan satu sudut bibir melengkung ke atas. Dia memperhatikanku sebentar, lalu menatap gelang perak yang hendak kuserahkan kembali pada penjualnya. "Gelangnya bagus, kok nggak dibeli?" Dia mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

Aku meringis. Memberikan kembali gelang itu pada si penjual, lalu beranjak keluar dari toko aksesori. Naruto mengikuti di belakang.

"Harganya terlalu mahal untukku," jawabku malu-malu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke toko itu, biar aku yang bayarin buat kamu," tawarnya dengan sangat baik hati.

Aku mendengus. "Nggak usah deh. Makasih."

"Aku serius lho."

Aku meliriknya. Dan ekspresi Naruto memang terlihat serius. Hal itu membuatku tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa?"

"Kamu." Aku menunjuknya tepat di dada.

Dahinya berkerut bingung mendengar jawabanku. Dia tampak geli. "Apa muka gantengku ini sudah berubah jadi seperti badut di mata kamu, sampai kamu ngetawain aku kayak gitu?" Godanya sambil memasang ekspresi pura-pura sakit hati. Tawaku makin keras, sementara Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Kami berdua berjalan beriringan menuju bus. Para penumpang lain juga sudah mulai naik.

"Kamu lucu karena kamu terlalu baik sama aku, orang asing yang bahkan baru kamu kenal."

"Owh. Terus kamu maunya dijahatin gitu?" Tanyanya main-main.

"Hihihi. Nggak juga sih. Kamu mau beliin gelang buat aku yang harganya lumayan mahal, menurutku itu aneh." Naruto naik lebih dulu ke atas bus, dia kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan menarikku untuk ikut naik ke atas bus, dan ... Yeah, aku menyambutnya. Tangannya besar dan hangat.

"Tapi buatku itu nggak aneh," dia menanggapi perkataanku setelah kami kembali duduk di kursi penumpang kami. Sakura dan Sasuke sepertinya belum kembali.

Aku mendengus. "Iya. Buatmu yang selalu 'melakukan kebaikan' pada semua cewek cantik yang kamu temui di jalan, itu memang nggak aneh. Tapi buatku itu iya."

"Nata. Aku memang selalu melakukan banyak kebaikan untuk cewek-cewek cantik asing yang kutemui di jalan. Tapi sekalipun aku nggak pernah membelikan barang untuk mereka."

Pembelaan diri Naruto membuatku menoleh. Dan seketika mata birunya yang hangat memerangkapku.

"Terus kenapa kamu nawarin beliin gelang buat aku?" Aku masih terhanyut dalam tatapannya.

"Karena kamu berbeda. Kamu nggak seperti cewek-cewek yang selama ini kutemui."

Aku terdiam sesaat mendengar jawabannya. Aku hampir meleleh mendengar rayuan Naruto, beruntung akal sehatku mulai berfungsi. Naruto itu player, kata-kata kayak yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya pasti sudah biasa dia ucapkan sama banyak cewek.

Aku mendengus dan langsung mengalihkan atensiku darinya. "Dasar gombal," gerutuku.

Naruto tertawa masam. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura dan Sasuke kembali. Di saat Pak Supir mengumumkan kalau kami akan berangkat lima menit lagi, Naruto tiba-tiba turun dari bus. Dia bilang, dia melupakan ponselnya di warung makan. (Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk merayu para gadis sampai melupakan ponselnya.) Dan dia kembali di saat bus sudah akan berangkat. Syukur, nggak ketinggalan.

 **#**

Aku merasa seperti sampah. Penyebrangan kedua menggunakan kapal dari Kiri ke Hoshigakure membuatku merasa mual dan pusing. Ombak yang menggoyang kapal, ditambah dinginnya angin laut sore membuat isi perutku berdemo minta keluar. Aku muntah di dek. Beberapa orang yang lewat memandangku jijik, namun aku tidak peduli. Hampir empat jam kapal yang kutumpangi terombang-ambing di laut. Dan kalau kalian bertanya dimana Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke ... Mereka bertiga sudah memesan kamar yang nyaman bersama teman-teman rombongannya. Aku tidak mungkin ikut, aku cuma orang asing yang baru tiga dikenal selama dua puluh empat jam lebih oleh mereka. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar nyamannya.

Aku berjalan lunglai menyusuri koridor kapal, aku baru saja membersihkan mulutku dan sisa muntahan yang menjijikan, ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihatku. "Nata, kamu sakit?" Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Nggak." Aku menggeleng lemah. "Cuma mabuk ..." Berjalan menuju dek, untuk kembali ke bangku panjang tempatku menyimpan ransel. Dan syukurlah ranselku tidak hilang.

"Hinata!" Naruto menahan tubuhku saat aku hampir terjatuh karena pusing dan kehilangan keseimbangan. "Kamu nggak apa-apa? Mending kamu istirahat di kamar bareng Sakura, dia juga kurang enak badan."

Aku tidak menjawab karena semuanya terlihat dan terdengar samar.

"Ayo Nata, jangan keras kepala. Mending ikut aku ke kamar dan kamu ..." Aku tidak mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Naruto karena semua mendadak terasa sunyi dan gelap. Yang terakhir aku tahu, kepalaku terasa sakit karena membentur sesuatu.

 **#**

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti menggodaku saat aku sadar dari pingsan. Dia bercerita tentang bagaimana kembarannya menghawatirkan aku, menggendongku dari dek menuju kamar kapal yang mereka sewa, dan karena aku belum juga sadar saat kapal berlabuh di Pelabuhan Hoshi, Naruto juga menggendongku naik ke bus. Ugh. Ini memalukan.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan gangguin Hinata mulu. Kasihan dia masih sakit." Naruto yang sejak tadi diam menegur kembarannya.

"Oke Kakak." Sakura melempar senyum ganjil pada kami, lalu kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke depan dan berbincang dengan Sasuke.

Keheningan yang canggung menyelimutiku dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan kamu?" Dia coba memulai pembicaraan.

"Enn. Aku baik," jawabku kikuk. "Terimakasih ya."

"Hn."

 **#**

 **Bersambung**

 **#**

 **Note : terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mendukung fanfic Uchiha Sarada sampai bisa menang IFA kategori Best Canon. Nggak nyangka :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 _AU. OOC. NaruHina slight SasuSaku. Gonta-ganti POV antara Naruto & Hinata._

 _Remake ERIN._

 **#**

 **(HINATA)**

Naruto mencairkan suasana canggung diantara kami dengan menceritakan beberapa humor lucu yang sebagian besar diambil dari pengalaman pribadinya.

"Aku anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara." Sepanjang perjalanan dari Hoshigakure menuju pelabuhan penyebrangan ke Suna, aku dan Naruto saling bertukar cerita tentang keluarga kami. "Aku punya dua adik, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Neji dua tahun lebih muda dariku, sementara Hanabi baru duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA."

"Jadi yang cowok cuma Neji sendiri?" Naruto memotong ceritaku dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Aku mengangguk. "Wah. Sama dong, aku juga anak cowok satu-satunya di keluargaku ..."

Oh ya?

"Dan Sakura juga anak cewek satu-satunya di keluarga kami."

Hah?

"Karena orang tuaku cuma punya dua anak, aku sama Sakura doang," jelasnya sambil tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresiku.

Aku mencebik cemberut dan langsung mendaratkan beberapa cubitan di perut ratanya yang keras. Naruto hanya tertawa-tawa sembari coba menghindari serangan cubitanku, yang jelas tidak terasa sakit untuk dia.

 **#**

"Warna favorit?" Setelah semua cerita tentang kehidupan pribadi habis. Kami saling melempar pertanyaan mengenai hal-hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai.

"Jingga," sahutku cepat. "Makanan favorit?" Aku kembali melemparkan pertanyaan untuknya.

"Ramen dan kepiting lada hitam," jawabnya bersemangat. Lalu giliran dia mengajukan pertanyaan untukku. "Lagu favorit?"

"Maps dan Sugar, Maroon 5." Aku benar-benar menyukai semua lagu yang dinyanyikan si ganteng Adam Levine.

Naruto menyeringai, "Bukan Justin Bieber?"

"Nggak semua cewek mengidolakan Justin, Bung." Naruto mengangguk-angguk seperti bebek. Oh ya giliranku bertanya. "Nama pacar pertama dan ketemunya kapan?"

Naruto langsung terkikik mendengar pertanyaanku. "Penasaran sama masa laluku?"

"Yeah, bisa dibilang begitu." Aku mengangkat bahu, berpura-pura tak peduli.

"Konan. Ketemunya waktu MOS di SMP," jawaban Naruto sukses membuatku melongo, "dia kakak kelasku yang jadi salah satu panitia MOS di SMP."

Jadi nih anak pertama kali pacaran waktu kelas satu SMP? Dan yang digaet kakak kelas pula. Waduh, pantasan udah besar modelnya buaya begini.

"Ciuman pertama?"

Rasanya semua darah yang ada di badanku mengalir naik ke kepala begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Aku nggak tahu mesti jawab apa, aku malu.

"Nata? Ciuman pertama kamu?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaan.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Dia langsung melongo.

"Jadi ... Kamu belum pernah ciuman?" Tanyanya terdengar geli.

Aku mengangguk, tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Jangan-jangan kamu juga belum pernah pacaran?"

Cuma bisa ngangguk lagi. Hiks. Ketahuan nggak laku.

 **#**

"Hinata. Di Konoha nanti kamu udah punya tempat?"

Aku menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sakura (yang lagi-lagi berbalik ke belakang untuk mengobrol denganku dan Naruto).

"Belum," jawabku jujur.

Mata hijau cantiknya langsung berbinar riang. Sakura pikir aku ini seorang backpacker. Dia nggak tahu kalau aku ini anak hilang yang kabur dari rumah. Kaburnya nggak tanggung-tanggung lagi, dari Kusagakure ke Konoha. Kota paling ujung timur di Negara HI. "Tinggal bareng kami yuk?" Tawarnya riang.

Aku mendengus. "Sakura. Kita baru kenalan tiga puluh jam yang lalu."

"Ya, terus?" Dia terlihat bingung.

"Ibuku bilang untuk tidak mempercayai orang asing."

"Kamu kayak anak kecil aja. Lagian kami bukan orang jahat kok!" Katanya tersinggung.

"Gimana kalau aku yang orang jahatnya yang mau ngambil keuntungan dari kalian?" Anak sebesar ini kok nggak ngerti ya maksud kalimat untuk tidak mempercayai orang asing? Mengajak orang asing ke rumah, atau diajak orang asing ke rumahnya, kan sama-sama berbahaya. Siapa tahu orang yang ngajak atau orang yang diajak itu rampok?

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto, langsung kompak memperhatikanku dengan seksama ketika aku mengumpamakan diri sendiri sebagai orang jahat. Sakura kemudian mencibir, Naruto terbahak, sementara Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Orang klemer kayak kamu nggak mungkin bisa jadi penjahat Say, kalau semua penjahat di dunia ini kayak kamu, polisi bakal senang karena penjara penuh."

Aku cemberut mendengar ejekan Sakura.

"Yah, kalau penjahatnya kayak kamu, aku rela kok dirampok," goda Naruto sambil menyundul lenganku menggunakan pundaknya. Hal itu membuat cemberutku makin dalam.

#

Begitu bus melewati jembatan Akatsuki dan memasuki wilayah Kabupaten Otogakure, Sasuke dan dua orang teman laki-lakinya yang lain meminta Pak Supir menghentikan Bus di pertigaan jalan, di depan sebuah kantor Polisi. Dia berpamitan pada kami (lebih spesifiknya sih pada Sakura) katanya dia ingin menemui orang tuanya lebih dulu. Dan bagaikan sebuah adegan di film-film bollywood, dengan sedih Sakura mengijinkan kekasihnya pergi. Halaaah.

Keputusan Sasuke untuk turun di Otogakure, membuat Naruto menggoda Sakura habis-habisan, dengan mengatakan bahwa Sakura terlihat begitu konyol setelah ditinggal Sasuke. Mereka pasangan yang tidak kompak. Sebagai laki-laki jantan seharusnya Sasuke mengantar Sakura dulu ke Konoha baru bisa pulang ke Otogakure. Karena laki-laki itu yang mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan ke beberapa wilayah di sekitaran Kusagakure. Sementara Naruto hanya menemani saudarinya.

Ternyata Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto adalah teman satu kampus. Mereka dulu kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Sasuke dan Naruto sekelas, sementara Sakura mengambil jurusan yang berbeda dengan mereka. Tapi sekarang mereka bertiga bekerja di kantor yang sama di sebuah cabang Perusahaan IT ternama di Konoha.

 **#**

Ketika akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan akhir, terminal Bus Konoha, tiba saatnya bagi kami bertiga untuk berpisah.

"Seriusan nih? Nggak mau tinggal di rumah kami dulu sampai kamu nemu tempat?" Sakura kembali menawarkan kebaikannya yang teramat mulia untukku.

Aku menggeleng. Melihat beberapa penumpang yang kerepotan membawa banyak barang, aku bersyukur karena hanya membawa sebuah ransel besar berisi pakaian dan ijazah.

"Kalau gitu kasih tahu kami dimana tempat kamu tinggal untuk sementara?" Kata Naruto, "Biar nanti kami main ke tempat kamu, dan ngasih kamu tour gratis keliling Konoha."

Tawaran Naruto terdengar amat sangat menggoda, tapi aku tetap menggeleng. Biar bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah orang asing untukku, aku tidak mau menjadi gadis tidak tahu diri dengan memanfaatkan kebaikan mereka. Lagipula ... Anu, bukannya mau berburuk sangka, belum tentu mereka orang baik. Iya mereka memang baik, cuma siapa tahu Sakura dan Naruto itu anggota sindikat penjual organ tubuh manusia macam ginjal, jantung, dan lainnya. Hiii takut.

Ibu mengajariku untuk tidak terlalu mempercayai orang asing, karena itu berbahaya.

Sakura dan Naruto berpamitan padaku saat melihat mobil jemputan mereka datang. Ajib. Mobilnya keren, warna dan modelnya mirip sama mobil Bumblebee di Transformer.

Setelah Sakura dan Naruto pergi, aku segera menaiki sebuah angkot yang kebetulan hanya diisi beberapa penumpang Ibu-Ibu. Setelah bertanya pada supirnya apakah dia bisa mengantarku juga ke salah satu hotel murah yang ada di daerah ini, bapak supir berwajah ramah itu menyanggupinya.

Hotel Nanadaime. Biaya sewa hotelnya permalam (yah, untuk kamar tanpa fasilitas AC, tivi, dan kamar mandi serta toilet di dalam kamar) memang amat sangat murah. Aku langsung membayar sewa kamar untuk sebulan, setelah menyerahkan kartu identitasku pada resepsionis hotel. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan berada di kota ini, tapi aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan secepatnya.

 **#**

 **(NARUTO)**

"Jadi kamu kemana aja selama ini?" Shion gadis yang cantik, seksi, dan pintar. Dia memiliki karir dan jabatan yang bagus di Perusahaan tempatku bekerja, tapi memikirkan kalau aku harus memiliki hubungan serius dengan perempuan macam dia membuatku ngeri.

Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi walaupun aku ini seorang laki-laki brengsek, aku menginginkan seorang perempuan yang baik sebagai istriku nanti.

"Aku nggak pergi lama kok Shion, cuma dua minggu jalan-jalan keliling Kusagakure. Bareng Sasuke dan Sakura," jelasku kalem sambil melanjutkan acara makan siangku di kantin kantor.

Teman-teman satu divisiku yang lain tampak mendengus dan memutar mata melihat kelakuan Shion. Seharusnya dia tidak berada di meja ini. Peraturan perusahaan mengharuskan karyawan yang akan makan siang di kantin untuk duduk berdasarkan divisi masing-masing. Kalau kalian bertanya dari mana asalnya peraturan konyol itu, aku tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja pada Om Bee dan Papaku yang sudah membangun perusahaan ini.

Shion bisa bertindak seenaknya karena dia keponakannya Om Bee.

"Terus kenapa kamu nggak ngajak aku?" Rajuk Shion dengan nada suara manja yang menyebalkan.

"Lupa. Maaf."

Kalau saja ponselku tidak berdering, mungkin Shion masih akan bergelayutan manja seperti monyet di lenganku. Keningku berkerut dalam ketika membaca ID nama pemanggil yang tertera pada ponsel. Aku tidak ingin percaya kalau yang menelponku adalah 'dia'. Tapi namanya memang benar dia. Gadis yang seenaknya datang dan pergi dalam hidupku, menorehkan luka menyakitkan di hati ini. Aku berpamitan pada Shion dan teman-teman untuk mengangkat telpon di sudut kantin yang sepi.

"Sara?" Aku mengucapkan namanya saat menjawab telpon.

"Hai Nar. Apa khabar?" Mendengar suara lembut Sara membuat hatiku nyeri. Dia pacarku sejak di sekolah menengah. Memutuskan hubungannya denganku tiga bulan yang lalu dengan alasan dia sudah tidak cinta lagi padaku. Dan yang paling bikin nyesek, beberapa hari setelah putus dariku Sara malah tunangan sama Kiba, bekas sohibku di SMA.

"Baik. Ada apa Sar?" Aku benci mendengar suaraku sendiri yang seolah tidak bisa membalas Sara dengan perkataan kasar setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Dan aku juga benci pada kenyataan bahwa aku adalah laki-laki bodoh yang selama ini selalu menuruti segala keinginan Sara, terlepas dari dia adalah mantanku yang sudah menyakiti hatiku begitu dalam.

Sakura selalu menyebutku sebagai pecundang bodoh saat aku menerima telpon atau pesan singkat dari Sara. Saudari kembarku itu sangat membencinya, tapi aku tidak bisa membenci Sara. Aku ... Mungkin masih mencintainya. Yah, mungkin?

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma khawatir sama kamu."

Keningku makin berkerut dalam mendengar perkataannya.

"Minggu lalu aku coba hubungi kamu, tapi ponsel kamu nggak aktif. Aku ke rumah kamu, Tante Kushina bilang kalau kamu lagi pergi sama Sakura, aku juga coba hubungi kantor tapi katanya kamu lagi cuti." Oh, "kamu kemana aja sih?"

"Aku sama Sakura jadi backpacker dadakan selama dua minggu. Kami pergi ke beberapa wilayah yang bisa dibilang signal ponselnya timbul-tenggelam, jadi mungkin itu yang bikin kamu nggak bisa hubungin aku."

"Owh." Keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti kami. Aku benci. Dulu aku dan Sara tidak begini. "Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"Kamu ... Kamu udah agak berubah." Sara berkata dengan nada suara yang sedih.

"Maksud kamu?"

"Kamu seperti sengaja menjaga jarak dari aku. Kamu menjauh ..."

Aku mendesah. "Memangnya apalagi yang mau kamu harapin Sar, kita udah lama putus dan itu kamu yang minta. Aku nggak mau Kiba salah paham kalau aku nggak ngejaga jarak dari kamu." Apa dia nggak bisa membuat semuanya lebih mudah untukku? Bukankah dia bisa menjauh saja dan nggak usah hadir lagi dalam hidupku? Salah satu alasan kenapa Sakura dan Sasuke mengajakku jalan keliling Kusagakure dan sekitarnya adalah sebagai salah satu upaya untuk melupakan Sara.

"Kiba nggak akan kenapa-napa, Nar. Aku udah bilang sama dia walaupun udah putus, kita berdua ini tetap teman. Lagian dia lagi sibuk sama pekerjaannya."

Apa kamu mau bilang kalau kamu mau jadiin aku pelarian karena Kiba lebih sibuk sama kerjaannya? Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Sara, tapi aku tidak sanggup menyakiti hatinya.

Aku mendesah melihat teman-temanku yang satu-persatu mulai keluar dari kantin untuk melanjutkan rutinitas pekerjaan.

"Maaf Sar. Jam makan siang udah selesai, aku mesti kerja. Bye."

"Oh. Bye."

Rutinitasku berjalan membosankan seperti biasa. Kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Kegiatanku menggoda beberapa karyawan perempuan di kantor hanya sebagai selingan. Nggak semua playboy suka punya banyak pacar. Aku contoh nyatanya. Haha.

 **#**

Aku gondok setengah mati. Begitu tiba di Rumah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor, Papa mengajakku bicara empat mata di ruang kerjanya. Beliau bilang katanya ini demi masa depanku. Umurku sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun, dan bukan waktunya lagi bagiku untuk bermain-main. Aku disuruh untuk segera menikah. Iya, menikah, kawin, atau apapun namanya itu memang gampang. Tapi calonnya siapa?

Dan yang paling menyebalkan, bukannya membiarkanku mencari calon istri sendiri, Papa malah menyodorkan Shion untuk kunikahi. Oh-Em-Ji. Shion? Perempuan mengerikan itu jadi istriku? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa hidupku nanti. Dilihat dari kelakuannya selama ini, bisa kutebak Shion akan sangat possesive dan sangat merongrongku setelah menikah nanti. Aku tidak mau.

"Shion tidak akan seperti Sara. Percaya sama Papa. Dia anak yang baik dan cerdas, Ayahnya pengusaha batubara yang cukup sukses. Dan yang lebih penting dia tergila-gila sama kamu." Inilah nggak enaknya kalau semua anggota keluarga tahu tentang kisah cintamu yang berakhir menyedihkan. Mereka akan membantu mencari pengganti, dan selalu membandingkan si mantan dengan perempuan pilihan yang menurut mereka baik. Oh. Ayolah. Aku ganteng dan masih laku, nggak perlu dicari juga nanti datang sendiri jodohnya.

"Jangan gini dong, Pa. Aku masih bisa nyari sendiri. Aku ganteng gini."

Papa mendengus geli mendengar rajukanku. "Kalau kamu nggak mau sama Shion, Papa masih punya satu calon lagi. Anaknya cantik, kalem, pintar, dan yang pasti lebih baik dari Sara ataupun Shion." Papa cocok buat jadi sales. Promosiin cewek kayak promosiin makanan aja. "Dia anaknya Hyuuga Hiashi. Teman kuliah Papa yang sekarang jadi politikus."

Oh ya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Nama itu memang nggak asing, walaupun aku belum pernah ketemu, tapi aku tahu orangnya seperti apa. Dia politikus, anggota Kongres yang sering nongol di tivi-tivi.

"Emang Papa sudah ketemu sama anaknya Om Hiashi?" Tantangku.

Papa menggeleng. Yaellah, kalau belum ketemu kenapa mujinya setinggi langit sih? "Belum, Papa cuma ngeliat fotonya. Dan dari deskripsi Om Hiashi, anaknya emang benar-benar baik, cantik, dan pintar."

Aku mendengus. "Pa. Aku kasih tahu ya, kadang kelakuan anak di depan orang tua sama diluaran tuh beda. Di depan orang tua, wuih kayak malaikat baiknya. Tapi kalau dibelakang ... Bhuah kelakuan bandelnya kayak setan."

"Iya! Betul tuh. Contohnya kamu," semburan Papa langsung membuatku mingkem. "Papa tahu Hiashi itu kayak gimana, jadi Papa percaya dia bisa mendidik anaknya dengan baik."

"Hmmm," responku malas.

"Pertimbangkan Shion atau anak Om Hiashi untuk jadi calon istri kamu."

Aku ingin memutar mata mendengar permintaan Papa, tapi aku mengurungkan niat karena takut disambit pake laptop. Jadi aku cuma bisa jawab, "Iyaaaaa," tapi nggak janji lho, Pa.

Setelah pembicaraan dirasa telah selesai, aku berpamitan papa agar bisa segera ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan istirahat.

 **#**

Tepat pukul sembilan malam, Sasuke tiba-tiba menelpon dan mengajakku keluar jalan-jalan. Dari suaranya yang terdengar suntuk, aku tahu dia sedang ada masalah dengan adikku, Sakura. Yah, Sasuke memang selalu begitu. Setiap ada masalah sama Sakura, dia selalu nelpon aku, minta ketemu buat ngeluarin semua uneg-unegnya. Sakura juga gitu. Kalau lagi berantem sama Sasuke, dia selalu nelpon aku buat curhat.

Padahal jujur ya, aku udah gedeg ngedengar curhatan dan drama soal hubungan mereka. Seperti aku ini orang nggak laku yang nggak punya masalah Asmara sendiri. Kadang kalau mood-ku lagi jelek, dan seenaknya dijadiin tempat curhat sama mereka berdua, dalam hati aku selalu berdoa sama Tuhan, mudah-mudahan mereka cepat putus biar batinku nggak teraniaya. Tapi seperti biasa, doaku nggak terkabul, karena Tuhan nggak akan mengabulkan permintaan jelek hambanya.

Aku pergi menemui Sasuke karena rasa solidaritasku sebagai teman dan calon kakak ipar lebih besar daripada rasa jengkelku.

Dia minta ketemuan di taman kota. Yah, Taman Kota wilayah Konoha memang lebih asik dan rame kalau malem. Banyak pedagang kaki lima yang menjajakan makanan, pakaian dan aksesoris macam topi, gelang, kalung, dan yang lainnya dengan harga murah. Anak-anak biasanya berlatih karate malam hari di tempat itu. Dan selain itu di Taman kota juga banyak orang yang pacaran ataupun sekedar jalan-jalan.

Masalah Sasuke sama Sakura sebenarnya sangat sepele. Sakura cemburu sama cewek yang namanya Karin, yang notabenya mantan pacar Sasuke. Sasuke sama Karin emang dekat dan masih menjalin hubungan baik walau sudah berstatus mantan, cuma si Sakura salah mengartikan kedekatan mereka. Dia nuduh Sasuke selingkuh dan minta putus. (Taruhan, mungkin besok Sakura bakalan nelpon atau ngehadang aku buat ngedengerin curhatan yang sama dari sudut pandang dia. Anjrit).

Sekitar lima belas menit, setelah dengerin curhatan Sasuke sambil duduk nyemilin martabak di bangku taman (jangan harap aku bakal kasih solusi. Karena dia cuma butuh teman curhat, kalau orang yang kisah cintanya ngenes kayak aku ngasih dia solusi bakal terdengar ironis) Sasuke pamit pulang. Aku juga baru akan pulang ke rumah untuk melanjutkan istirahat yang tertunda, ketika aku melihat sosok yang kukenal tampak menikmati suasana taman kota dengan ekspresi riang, sambil sesekali memasukan somay yang dia bawa ke dalam mulutnya. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Dia tampak lebih cantik dari yang terakhir kali kulihat. Padahal dia hanya memakai baju kaos putih bergambar logo Superman di depannya, dan skinny jeans biru. Rambut gelap sepunggungnya dikuncir sembarang ke atas. Dan ... Kacamata yang dia pakai sekarang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Aku berjalan menghampiri, dia langsung berhenti ketika aku menghadang jalannya. Dahi mungilnya berkerut saat melihatku.

"Nggak nyangka kita bisa ketemu disini. Aku pikir kamu udah pulang ke Kusagakure."

Senyum di bibirku makin lebar ketika melihat sepasang mata lavender cantiknya membelalak.

"NARUTO!"

Senang rasanya dia masih mengingatku. "Hai Nata, senang bisa bertemu lagi."

 **#**

 **(HINATA)**

Naruto. Ya ampun, aku tidak menjangka kalau kami akan bertemu lagi. Iya aku tahu kami tinggal di kota yang sama, tapi ini mengejutkan, dari semua orang yang ada di Konoha yang sama sekali tidak kukenal (kecuali beberapa pegawai hotel Nanadaime dan Ibu yang punya warung makan depan hotel) aku malah ketemu sama Naruto. Cowok baik menyenangkan yang sudah banyak membantuku di bus dalam perjalanan dari Kusagakure menuju ke kota ini.

Dia masih tampan seperti yang terakhir kali kulihat. Walau hanya memakai kaos abu-abu, celana khaki berwarna cokelat, dan sebuah sandal. Rambutnya juga dikuncir seperti biasa. Hanya yang beda, dia agak jenggotan sekarang. Sepertinya belum dicukur.

"Hai Naruto. Aku juga senang bisa ketemu kamu lagi," kataku.

Naruto tersenyum ganteng. Dia menyingkir dari hadapanku lalu memberiku isyarat untuk melangkah. Kami berjalan beriringan.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" Tanyanya.

"Jalan-jalan. Kamu sendiri?"

"Ennn. Aku juga jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan atau jalan-jalan?" Godaku menaik turunkan alis, bak gangster di film kartun di tivi.

"Itu sama aja Nata."

"Ya udah, jalan-jalan apa godain cewek?"

Naruto tertawa masam mendengar sindiranku. "Kalau aku bilang aku nggak ngegodain cewek, apa kami bakal percaya?"

"Nggak," jawabku langsung.

Dia cemberut. "Aku memang brengsek Nata. Tapi kadang aku bisa jadi cowok baik kok." Suaranya terdengar merajuk.

"Iya deh percaya." Aku menyodorkan plastik berisi somay, menawarkannya untuk ikut makan. Aku pikir Naruto akan menolak, tapi dia malah mengambil kayu kecil tusuk somay kemudian memotongnya menjadi dua lalu menyerahkan separuh bagiannya padaku.

Sambil terus berjalan mengelilingi taman, menonton keramaian, kami berdua berbagi sepelastik somay seharga lima ribu perak dalam diam.

"Jadi kamu datang ke kota ini untuk merantau?" Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Aku pikir kamu datang kemari untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan nyari tempat wisata yang bagus."

"Bisa dibilang begitu juga. Kalau ada waktu senggang dan kebetulan aku udah nggak sibuk nyari kerjaan lagi, aku bakalan jalan-jalan keliling Konoha."

Naruto menoleh ke arahku. "Kamu nyari kerjaan?"

"Iya."

"Udah dapet?"

Aku mengangguk lagi, kemudian membuang plastik bekas somay dan tusukannya ke tong sampah yang kami temui di sekitar taman. "Tadi pagi aku dipanggil untuk wawancara kerja di perusahaan Rassengan Group." Mata biru Naruto melebar begitu mendengar kata Rassengan Group. "Besok keputusannya. Doain keterima ya."

Seringai aneh tersungging di bibir Naruto. "Yah. Semoga."

Tidak terasa sudah lebih dari satu jam aku berjalan-jalan di sekitaran taman. Aku pikir sekarang waktunya untuk kembali ke hotel.

"Udah jam sepuluh liwat. Kayaknya aku mesti kembali."

Naruto langsung celingak-celinguk. "Biar kuantar." Dia menunjuk mobil Bumblebee-nya yang ada di sekitar tempat parkir taman.

"Nggak usah. Aku jalan kaki aja, dekat kok. Cuma di Nanadaime."

"Apa?" Naruto terdengar kaget, "kamu tinggal di hotel?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, sembari berusaha memasang ekspresi sok polos. "Aku nggak tahu banyak soal kota ini. Dan aku juga nggak punya referensi tentang tempat kos atau kontrakan yang murah dan aman di sekitar sini."

"Kenapa kamu nggak terima tawaran Sakura untuk tinggal bareng kami?" Gerutunya. "Dan jangan sebutin kata orang asing sebagai alasannya."

Aku terkikik. "Ya maaf. Aku cuma nggak mau punya hutang budi sama orang asing." Naruto melotot, sementara aku cuma bisa cengar-cengir. Dia lalu memaksaku untuk naik si Bumblebee dan diantar ke Nanadaime.

 **#**

Esoknya, saat aku akan pergi untuk mencari makan. Naruto muncul di depan pintu kamarku. Dia terlihat seperti bayangan seorang Mr. Christian Grey dalam versy gondrong dan nakal, saat mengenakan celana hitam, kemeja putih lengan panjang-yang lengannya digulung sampai siku-dan bagian bawah bajunya tampak dikeluarkan dari celana, tidak rapi. Dasi hitam motif garis vertikal putih menggantung longgar di leher kemeja. Jasnya tidak dia pakai, hanya tersampir seperti aksesori di pundak kanan. Dan seperti biasa, rambutnya yang agak gondrong dikuncir ke belakang. Hari ini sepertinya dia bercukur.

Aku mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di sofa panjang depan kamarku sambil menonton televisi. Tidak enak jika gadis lajang sepertiku memasukan laki-laki asing ke dalam kamar, bisa menimbulkan fitnah. Terlepas dari sekarang aku berada di kampung halaman orang.

"Nata. Jalan yuk."

Aku terdiam, memperhatikannya sesaat. "Memangnya kamu nggak kerja?" Tanyaku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Baru selesai," jawabnya kalem.

"Masa?" Aku melirik jam yang tergantung tinggi di dinding di atas televisi. "Ini baru jam dua belas. Bohong ya?"

"Nggak bohong kok. Divisiku memang sengaja dipulangkan lebih awal karena tadi kami berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah proyek dengan nilai rupiah yang fantastis. Teman-temanku yang lain lagi pada makan-makan di resto buat ngerayain," jelas Naruto.

"Terus kenapa kamu nggak ikut?"

Naruto tersenyum, dia membungkukan tubuh hingga membuat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. "Aku nggak ikut mereka, karena aku maunya makan sama kamu," bisiknya dengan suara merayu.

"Apa ini ajakan kencan?" Kenapa suaraku malah terdengar berharap?

Senyuman Naruto yang makin melebar, entah kenapa membuat perutku melilit aneh. "Bisa dibilang begitu," dia meniru kalimatku semalam.

Sesaat kami saling berpandangan. Aku merasa kehilangan orientasi, lalu ketika kewarasanku kembali, aku segera mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. "Kalau gitu tunggu disini Playboy. Aku mau mandi dan siap-siap dulu.," kataku sembari bangun dari sofa kemudian beranjak menuju kamar untuk mengambil handuk.

"Wah. Jadi daritadi kamu belum mandi Nat?" Ucap Naruto saat aku berjalan melewatinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Iya."

"Ugh. Pantas baunya nggak enak."

"Sialan!"

#

Naruto mengajakku makan di sebuah rumah makan sederhana yang menyediakan seafood sebagai menu utama. Dia ingin aku mencoba kepiting lada hitam yang menjadi salah satu makanan favoritnya.

"Aku suka kepiting. Sementara Sakura, dia selalu alergi kalau makan seafood." Sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang, Naruto bercerita tentang dia dan Sakura untuk mengisi pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kepiting. Aku pernah lihat cara masak si Om Koki di hotel," Naruto meringis geli saat mendengar aku menyebut koki di Nanadaime sebagai si Om Koki, "cara masak kepiting disini sama di tempatku, Kusagakure. Beda-beda ya?"

Naruto tampak tertarik mendengar topik yang kuangkat.

"Disini kepiting yang mau dimasak, cuci bersih dulu, sebelum cangkangnya dibuka dan dipotong-potong. Sementara ditempatku, cuma dicuci bersih aja tanpa dilepas cangkangnya ataupun dipotong. Padahal telur kepiting yang merah-merah yang ada di balik cangkang itu rasanya enak lho."

Naruto baru saja akan menanggapi ucapanku, ketika matanya terpaku pada satu sosok di pintu masuk rumah makan. Tubuhnya menegang. Sorot matanya tampak begitu sedih sekaligus marah. Aku berbalik untuk melihat apa yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini.

Seorang perempuan anggun dan manis, mengenakan gaun biru terlihat menggandeng mesra seorang laki-laki tegap berpenampilan perlente. Sepertinya mereka pacaran. Si perempuan itu tampak begitu cantik seperti bintang film, dengan kulit yang putih bersih, bibit mungil merah muda, hidung mancung, mata teduh, dan rambut merah panjang lurus yang terurai begitu saja. Dia dan pacarnya tampak berbincang untuk menentukan di tempat mana mereka akan duduk. Dan ketika si cantik itu melihat kami (lebih tepatnya Naruto) dia langsung membeku.

"N-Naruto?" Sapanya salah tingkah.

Naruto bangun. Sorot matanya berubah dingin. "Hai Sara, Kiba, apa khabar?"

Saudara-saudari bolehkah aku bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Auranya tidak menyenangkan sekali.

 **#**

"Jadi Sara tadi mantan pacar kamu?"

"Hnn."

"Dan Kiba tunangannya Sara itu sahabat kamu waktu SMA?"

"Hn."

"Dan Sara ini udah sepuluh tahun pacaran sama kamu. Dia mutusin kamu beberapa bulan lalu demi si Kiba?"

"Hn."

Aku lebih baik jadi pendengar curhat untuk teman-teman perempuanku yang patah hati daripada harus menemani seorang laki-laki patah hati. Gairah hidup Naruto sepertinya menghilang, dan aku takut dia akan bunuh diri.

Suasana makan siang di Restoran tadi sedikit tidak nyaman, setelah menyapa kami Sara dan Kiba memilih duduk di bangku terjauh dari kami. Sementara Naruto tampak tidak menikmati kepiting lada hitam yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Daripada melihat Naruto gelisah seperti ayam yang mau disate, aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya pergi. Kasihan kalau imej kerennya harus luntur didepan mantan pacar dan mantan sahabat yang suka nikung.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk lesehan menemani Naruto di taman depan sebuah tempat ibadah. Untung si Naruto mukanya kece dan pakaiannya perlente, kalau tidak kami akan disangka tukang minta-minta.

"Hei!" Aku menyenggol pundaknya dengan pundakku.

"Hnnnn."

"Narutooo!"

"Apaan sih Nata?!" Sewot Naruto ketika kunciran rambut gondrongnya kutarik tak sabar.

"Jangan pasang tampang patah hati terus, bete tahu ngelihatnya. Lagian kalian putusnya udah lama kan?"

Naruto mendesah frustrasi. "Nata. Sepuluh tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku mau melupakan Sara, tapi ... Aku nggak bisa."

"Kalau begitu teruslah berusaha dan jangan cuma berdoa," ucapku diplomatis.

Naruto mendengus geli. "Ngomong sih gampang buat orang yang nggak pernah pacaran. Belum pernah ngerasain patah hati sih," cibirnya dan mataku langsung melotot tak terima.

"Apa kamu bilang?!" Seruku tersinggung sambil melayangkan cubitan ke arah Naruto. Di lengan dan perutnya. Naruto tertawa keras, bangun dari posisi duduk lesehannya, dia segera berlari menghindari seranganku. Kami berdua kejar-kejaran selama beberapa menit dan tanpa sadar memasuki halaman tempat ibadah.

 **#**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **#**

 **Terimakasih banyak:** _Megami Algea, Kamen Reader Anugrah, Ikha Hime, Reichan Hiyukeitashi, Puterateluan, mintje, Byakugan no Hime, Koizumi chiaki, Guest, & ._

 _#_

 _Saya minta maaf untuk penggabungan kata-kata baku dan non bakunya. Kebiasaan saya nulis emang kayak gitu. Sekali lagi maaf jika nggak nyaman baca._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 _AU. OOC. NaruHina slight SasuSaku. Gonta-ganti POV antara Naruto & Hinata._

 _Remake ERIN._

 **#**

 **(NARUTO)**

 _Mr. Hidupku-kan berakhir jika tanpa dia. Coba tebak, siapa gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini?_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan singkat yang baru masuk ke ponselku ketika aku tiba di rumah. Dari Hinata. Tadi kami sempat bertukar nomer ponsel. Dia sedang senang, dan sepertinya aku tahu apa penyebabnya.

Memarkirkan mobilku di Garasi, aku kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu sembari mengetikan balasan pesan untuknya.

 _Aha. Biar kutebak, gadis itu adalah kau?_

Aku menyapa Papa dan Mama yang sedang bersantai sambil menonton televisi di Ruang keluarga. Dan tak menggubris sindiran dan ejekan Sakura yang duduk bersama mereka. Aku terus berjalan menuju ke kamarku yang ada di lantai dua.

Entah kenapa belakangan ini hatiku terasa ringan. Jalan dengan Hinata, yang polos dan menggemaskan, membuatku terhibur dan melupakan masalah tentang Sara. Tidak perlu menggoda sembarang gadis di jalan lagi untuk menghibur diri, cukup buat Hinata tersenyum sekaligus jengkel di saat bersamaan, aku pasti akan sangat terhibur.

Balasan pesan singkat dari Hinata masuk setelah aku menutup pintu kamar.

 _Yippie! Kamu benar. :D_

 _Nar, aku diterima kerja di Rassengan Group di bagian perancangan produk. Keren nggak?_

Aku menyeringai. Tentu saja aku tahu Hinata diterima kerja di Rassengan Group. Semalam aku 'membujuk' Papa untuk meminta data-data tentang calon karyawan baru dari bagian HRD, kemudian saat menemukan nama Hinata, aku mati-matian lagi merayu Papa untuk menerima Hinata masuk divisiku. Padahal dia melamar pekerjaan di divisi pemasaran. Pada Papa aku beralasan kalau Hinata cuma temanku, walau beliau sama sekali tidak percaya dan malah mengatakan, "Kalau sudah resmi jangan lupa bawa ke Rumah." UHUK!

 _Yeah. Itu keren, selamat ya. Btw harus dirayakan nih._

Balasannya datang seketika.

 _Trims. Tapi jangan minta dirayakan atau traktir duluan :( aku lagi nggak punya uang. Tunggu gaji pertama keluar ya? Ntar aku traktir siomay sama es campur di taman buat ngerayain :p_

Aku terkekeh membaca pesan dari Hinata. Aku memilih untuk melepas pakaian kerjaku dulu dan menggantinya kaus oblong dan boxer sebelum saling berbalas pesan dengan Hinata.

 _Gini aja, besok aku traktir kamu duluan buat ngerayain hari pertama kamu kerja. Setelah kamu dapat gaji pertama, baru gantian kamu nraktir aku._

Aku pikir dia akan menolak. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

 _Ide bagus. Sampai jumpa besok setelah jam pulang kerja! ;)_

 _Hoaaam. Maaf mulai ngantuk. Selamat tidur Naruto._

 _Ps : Besok aku mau makan bakso!_

 _Pps : Hehe. Nggak bermaksud jadi cewek matre, tapi sebagai anak rantau aku harus berhemat. Berhubung ada kamu yang kelewat baik hati, jadi bolehlah numpang makan gratis dikit._

Aku tertawa. Baru menyadari kalau Hinata memiliki selera humor yang bagus.

 _Sampai jumpa besok. Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah Hinata. Dan jangan lupa mimpiin aku ya?_

 _Ps : bereeees :Db_

 _Pps : numpang makan tiap hari di rumahku juga boleh. Dan bahkan numpang tidur di kamarku juga boleh banget._

Pesan balasan dari Hinata datang dengan sangat cepat. Tidak sampai lima detik.

 _DASAR BUAYA KAMPRET!_

Dan aku tertawa keras. Berbalas pesan singkat dengan Hinata ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

#

Muka Hinata saat melihat aku juga ada di Rassengan Group dan pula satu divisi dengannya benar-benar terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. Mata lavendernya yang agak sipit membulat lucu dan mulutnya megap-megap selama beberapa detik. Dia berhasil mengendalikan diri ketika Pak Kakashi Menejer senior kami memperkenalkan dia pada teman-teman divisiku.

Dengan manis dia memperkenalkan diri pada teman-temanku. Aku mendengar di sampingku Deidara berbisik pada Darui, dia berkata kalau karyawan yang satu ini manis. Dan dia ingin melakukan pendekatan dengan Hinata. Hahaha. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Hinata itu temanku, dan membiarkan buaya cap minyak kayu putih macam Deidara mendekatinya adalah sebuah kejahatan moral.

"Hinata!" Dan begitu tiba giliran untuk berkenalan denganku, Hinata langsung menjabat tanganku erat, kemudian melotot galak sambil berbisik, "Jelasin ini nanti."

"Iya. Iya," jawabku malas.

Aku bersyukur semua pegawai di divisiku bisa menerima Hinata dengan baik. Mereka akan dengan sabar menjelaskan pada Hinata, jika dia tidak mengerti sesuatu. Shiho, cewek yang paling culun di divisi kami sepertinya akan berteman baik dengannya. Mereka tampak akrab.

Saat jam makan siang, beberapa karyawan baru yang diterima bekerja di perusahaan hari ini jadi topik pembicaraan. Terutama yang paling cantik, yang namanya Mei dari divisi pemasaran, cowok-cowok nggak bisa berhenti bicarin dia. Body-nya, bajunya, dadanya, pantatnya, gimana cara dia berjalan, dan bagaimana taktik norak mereka buat ngajak Mei kenalan. Suigetsu, salah satu teman kantorku bahkan menantangku untuk mendekatinya. Haaah.

"HINATAAA!" Suara teriakan heboh Sakura dari salah satu meja di belakang mejaku menarik perhatian karyawan lain. Hinata yang kelihatannya baru masuk kantin bareng Shiho tampak terkejut melihat Sakura yang langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan maut. Sakura kemudian mengoceh panjang-lebar lalu menyeret Hinata untuk duduk makan siang bersamanya. Shiho yang tidak punya pilihan, karena dia juga diseret Hinata, mengikuti mereka.

"Narutoo!" Astaga naga! Aku harus bersabar menghabiskan makan siangku dengan Shion yang tiba-tiba muncul, mengambil tempat duduk disampingku untuk bergelayutan manja seperti biasa.

 **#**

 **(HINATA)**

"Jangan lupa telpon aku ya?"

Aku mendengus melihat Naruto yang tengah menanggapi rayuan seorang perempuan seksi di lobi kantor. Aku pernah bertemu dengan perempuan itu kemarin saat wawancara, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Oke Cantik." Naruto melihatku, namun aku mengabaikannya. Aku terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Yah, sekarang memang sudah waktunya pulang. Shiho telah pulang lebih dulu, sebelum aku menyelesaikan laporanku. Dia menawari untuk menungguku dan mengantarku pulang menggunakan motornya, tapi ternyata kami tidak searah.

"Nata!" Aku mendengar suara Naruto berseru memanggil namaku, tapi aku masih pura-pura tuli dan buta. "Nata tunggu!" Dia mengejar, dan akhirnya bisa mensejajarkan langkah denganku ketika kami berada di luar. "Jangan cemburu gitu ah!"

Aku menghentikan langkah dan melongo menatapnya. Cemburu apanya? Beberapa karyawan-yang juga berada di luar, dan akan pulang—memperhatikan kami dengan sorot tertarik.

"Cemburu apaan?"

Sudut-sudut bibir Naruto terangkat geli. "Itu tadi, kamu berpura-pura nggak ngeliat aku waktu aku ngobrol sama Mei di Lobi."

Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok.

"Sayang." Alamak! "Aku udah bilang kan ke kamu? Aku emang suka godain cewek, itu cuma sekedar hobby kok Say." Kulihat Bu Shion (yang menurut informasi dari Shiho), keponakan pemilik perusahaan sekaligus calon tunangan Naruto, sudah berdiri di belakang Buaya gondrong ini bersama dua temannya yang lain. Tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Mati aku. Mati. Jangan sampai Bu Shion minta ke Pamannya buat mecat aku dari Rassengan. Masa baru sehari kerja udah dipecat?

"Percaya deh. Walaupun di kantor ini banyak cewek-cewek cakepnya. Hatiku cuma buat kamu."

Jika dalam keadaan normal, aku tentu akan klepek-klepek mendengar rayuan norak Naruto. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk klepek-klepek sekarang, karena Bu Shion melotot marah padaku. Aduh! Aku mati beneran nih.

Aku meringis ngeri. Naruto mengernyitkan kening saat tahu bahwa aku sedang tidak fokus pada godaannya. Menyadari kalau ada orang di belakang dia yang membuatku ketakutan, Naruto kemudian berbalik. Melihat Shion dia malah tersenyum lebar.

"Oh hai Shion. Mau pulang ya? Haha. Aku juga mau pulang. Bye, hati-hati di jalan. Yuk Say." Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku ataupun jawaban dari Bu Shion, Naruto segera menyeretku ke tempat mobilnya di parkir. Dan langsung menjejalkanku ke kursi penumpang si Bumbleebee, sebelum dia juga ikut masuk.

Bumblebee melesat meninggalkan area parkir kantor.

#

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Tanyaku cemberut. Jujur, aku agak tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Naruto. Kebaikan dan gombalan-gombalannya, aku takut membuat perasaan 'hanya sebagai teman' ini berkembang lebih menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Belum lagi dia sudah punya calon tunangan.

"Tadi itu aku cuma ngegodain kamu, Teman," jawabnya kalem.

"Ya kali cuma ngegodain. Tapi nggak usah di depan teman-teman kantor dan calon tunangan kamu segala, nanti aku dikatain cewek nggak benar," protesku.

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Calon tunangan?" Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia terdengar bingung.

"Itu Bu Shion keponakannya pemilik perusahaan."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu tawanya meledak. Dia tertawa begitu keras sampai wajahnya memerah. Hei Naruto! Perhatikan jalan, aku tidak mau mati muda, dan sejujurnya aku tidak melihat ada yang lucu dari hal ini.

"Shion itu emang keponakannya Om Bee, salah satu pemegang saham di Rassengan Group. Tapi cuma keponakan jauh, jadi tenang aja, kalaupun si Shion musuhin kamu, Om Bee nggak bakal sembarangan mecat karyawan karena keponakan nggak jelasnya nggak suka sama si karyawan." Cara Naruto menyebut nama Pak Bee seperti mereka sudah sangat akrab. "Dan satu lagi yang harus kamu tahu, Shion itu bukan calon tunangan aku. Amit-amit kalau sampai harus punya hubungan serius sama cewek macam dia."

"Tapi kamu nggak akan keberatan buat ngegodain dia kan?" Sebelah alisku terangkat.

Naruto kembali terkekeh. "Godain cewek itu nggak dosa kali Nata. Kalau cuma buat ngegodain Shion, aku sih nggak keberatan. Tapi kalau harus punya hubungan serius sama dia ... Ugh," Naruto bergidik seolah ide berhubungan serius dengan Bu Shion adalah hal yang paling menyeramkan dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi kenapa Shiho bilang kalau Bu Shion itu calon tunangan kamu?" Tanyaku penasaran. Kalau memang Naruto dan Bu Shion tidak berhubungan, lalu kenapa Shiho mewanti-wantiku untuk tidak mendekati Naruto karena dia calon tunangannya Bu Shion. Shiho bahkan bercerita kalau selama ini, setiap ada karyawan perempuan yang coba menggoda dan mendekati Naruto di kantor, Shion cs akan langsung 'membantai'nya. Membuat si karyawan perempuan tidak betah dan langsung resign dari kantor. Kata. Shiho juga, rumor terbaru tentang Naruto yang beredar beberapa bulan kemarin, Naruto putus dengan perempuan yang selama sepuluh tahun jadi pacarnya karena dia ingin berhubungan serius dan segera bertunangan dengan Shion. Padahal kan cerita yang sebenarnya, Naruto putus dengan Sara karena Sara lebih memilih Kiba.

"Namanya juga rumor," kata Naruto kalem. Sepertinya dia tidak mempedulikan berbagai rumor tidak benar tentang dirinya yang beredar di kantor.

"Nggak akan ada asap kalau nggak ada api. Yah biasanya rumor muncul kalau si objek yang dibicakan, melakukan hal yang menimbulkan gosip."

"Menggoda Shion maksud kamu?"

Aku mengangguk. Naruto meringis masam. "Iya aku memang pernah ngegodain Shion, tapi bukan cuma Shion kok. Semua karyawan cewek yang ada di kantor pernah kugoda. Termasuk kamu," alisnya bergerak naik-turun saat menatapku. Dia lalu kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke arah jalanan. Ngomong-ngomong kami mau kemana nih?

"Buaya," cibirku sinis. Dan aku termenung saat dia tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, di depan sebuah gerobak bakso yang sedang sepi pembeli.

"Ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan kamu mendapatkan pekerjaan." Senyuman lebar Naruto membuat mukanya kelihatan makin ganteng. Aku tertegun sejenak, kemudian mengangguk penuh semangat.

Naruto turun lebih dulu lalu membuka pintu mobil untukku. "Tapi kamu yang bayar ya?" Godaku sembari turun dari mobil.

Naruto tertawa. "Boleh. Boleh. Sekalian sama gerobaknya juga mau?"

"Mau dong. Asalkan aku yang makan isinya, kamu yang makan gerobaknya." Aku berjalan lebih dulu menuju bangku dan meja panjang yang ada di samping gerobak bakso, disusul Naruto.

Menggunakan daerahnya, Naruto memesan dua mangkuk bakso pada si Abang Bakso. Aku agak geli melihatnya. Apa aku udah bilang kalau Naruto itu mukanya agak kebule-bulean? Menurutku dia terlihat lucu saat berbicara bahasa Jawa, apalagi Naruto itu medok kalau bahasa daerah.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat melihatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Bule tapi medok."

Dia kembali tertawa mendengar perkataanku. "Namanya juga blasteran Konoha-Kanada." Tawanya menular padaku.

Si Abang penjual bakso hanya melongo saat masing-masing dari kami berdua tanpa malu-malu menghabiskan tiga mangkuk bakso. Naruto menawarkan padaku untuk tambah lagi, aku menolaknya karena perutku terasa penuh sekarang. Aku berkata kalau tambah baksonya ditunda dua atau tiga jam lagi, karena yang baru masuk ke perut tadi butuh dikeluarkan dulu lewat saluran pembuangan. Naruto hanya tertawa. Dia kemudian mengantarku pulang ke Nanadaime, dan berjanji pukul Sembilan malam nanti, dia akan datang dan mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman lagi.

Oke.

#

 **#**

 **(NARUTO)**

"Shiho, mana Hinata?"

Hari ini hari kamis. Aku dan Pak Kakashi baru saja kembali setelah melangsungkan metting selama tiga jam dengan klien menyebalkan di sebuah restoran. Aku agak terkejut saat melihat Hinata tidak ada di mejanya begitu kami kembali. Selama dua minggu bekerja di sini, Hinata termasuk karyawan yang rajin. Kecuali jam makan siang, dia tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan meja dan pekerjaannya.

Aku bahkan pernah membuat lelucon bahwa seseorang telah menempelkan lem di kursi Hinata sampai dia tidak mau mengangkat bokongnya untuk bolos kerja walau sehari. Hinata hanya membalas gurauanku itu dengan kalem, sambil mengatakan, "Karyawan baru nggak boleh bolos."

Jadi aku agak bingung saat tidak melihat Hinata di ruangan. Shiho yang tadi kutanya mengenai keberadaan Hinata, bukannya menjawab dia malah berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali melongokan kepalanya keluar pintu. Dia tampak cemas seperti induk ayam yang mau bertelur.

"Shiho!" Aku menepuk pundak Shiho keras, membuatnya tersentak kaget lalu berbalik cepat.

"P-Pak Naruto." Dia gelagapan linglung.

"Kamu kenapa jalan mondar-mandir gitu? Mana Hinata?"

Shiho tampak ragu. Setelah beberapa saat memasang muka seperti orang bingung (ya ampun nih cewek kasihan banget dapat muka yang kayak orang bingung permanen gini), dia kemudian menceritakannya. "Tadi setelah pulang makan siang diluar bareng Bu Sakura. Saya sama Hinata dihadang sama Bu Shion, Bu Matsuri, dan Bu Isaribi di lobi. Saya disuruh balik duluan ke ruangan karena mereka mau 'ngobrol' sama Hinata. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit mereka 'ngobrol' dan saya khawatir." Shiho yang lemah-lembut, sopan, dan sayang kawan terlihat ingin menangis. "S-saya takut Hinata diapa-apain sama mereka Pak, kayak karyawan-karyawan cewek lain yang selama ini mengundurkan diri setelah 'dikerjai' sama Bu Shion dan teman-temannya."

Aku tertegun mendengar informasi baru ini. Jadi selama ini karyawan cewek yang 'dekat' sama aku, yang mendadak resign nggak jelas itu, gara-gara dibantai Shion cs? Aku tiba-tiba merasa bersalah sama cewek-cewek karyawati yang resign itu, mereka meninggalkan pekerjaan yang—mungkin—mereka butuhkan gara-gara aku. Dan Shion ... Aku memang sudah punya firasat kalau dia perempuan menyeramkan.

Aku baru menyadari kalau suasana di ruangan ini mendadak hening. Beberapa Pak Kakashi dan beberapa temanku tampak terkejut mendengar informasi yang baru keluar dari mulut Shiho. Sepertinya yang mengetahui sepak terjang Shion cs hanya karyawan perempuan yang masih lajang saja. Pak Kakashi kemudian mengajak Shiho untuk menghadap Pak Minato Namikaze, Direktur Rassengan Group cabang Konoha. Kalau Om Bee ngurus Rassengan Group yang di Kumogakure.

Deidara, Suigetsu, Darui, dan Bu Taruho, teman-teman divisiku yang lain menyuruhku untuk segera mencaritahu keberadaan Hinata. Takutnya Shion melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, mengingat obsesinya padaku selama ini. Mereka juga berkata kalau mereka akan membantu mencari Hinata di seluruh area gedung Rassengan Group.

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu kalau kelakuanku yang selama ini iseng merayu perempuan, ataupun dekat dengan banyak perempuan akan membawa petaka bagi para perempuan itu. Shion pasti akan mencelakai Hinata karena selama beberapa minggu ini aku terang-terangan merayu dan bersikap mesra pada Hinata di depan semua karyawan Rassengan Group. Dan aku bahkan tidak mengklarifikasi rumor yang beredar di kantor yang menyatakan bahwa aku dan Hinata pacaran, terlepas dari hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman.

Ugh. Berpikir kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Hinata membuat hatiku terpilin tak nyaman. Aku menyesal karena sudah bertingkah sok mesra dengan para perempuan di kantor ini (bukan cuma Hinata). Aku tidak tahu kalau Shion dengan obsesinya padaku, akan melakukan suatu hal mengerikan pada mereka sampai mereka memutuskan untuk resign. Dan kalau sampai Hinata memutuskan untuk resign dan pergi dari hidupku karena ulah mereka, aku tidak siap. Dia teman yang berharga. Dan belakangan ini kebersamaan dengan Hinata seperti menjadi rutinitasku setiap hari. Aku nyaman bersamanya.

Merasa Hinata tak ada di lantai tempatku bekerja, aku kemudian menghubungi Sakura untuk membantuku mencari Hinata. Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut kembaranku itu setelah mendengar ceritaku. Sebelum memutus telpon, Sakura berjanji padaku untuk menemukan Hinata. Yah, mungkin akan lebih mudah bagi Sakura untuk menemukan Hinata, karena ruang kerja Sakura berada di lantai yang sama dengan Shion.

Dan benar saja, tidak sampai lima menit Sakura menelponku.

"Lantai empat di toilet pegawai yang lagi rusak, sebelah ruang penyimpanan dekat tangga darurat," dia memberitahu keberadaan Hinata.. Suaranya terdengar ngeri. Dan aku mendengar keributan di sekitarnya.

Mematikan ponsel aku langsung berlari menuju ke lantai empat (aku bekerja di lantai tiga) dan karena tidak sabar menunggu lift, tanpa berpikir lagi aku langsung menggunakan tangga darurat.

Keributan terlihat jelas di koridor saat aku tiba di lantai empat. Semua karyawan yang bekerja di sana berkumpul di toilet karyawan dekat tangga darurat. Dari jarak puluhan meter aku bisa melihat Sasuke tampak kerepotan menahan Sakura yang begitu marah dan siap menerjang ke arah tiga perempuan berpakaian mahal di depannya. Suara makian dan teriakan Sakura yang begitu kasar tidak akan membuat Papaku si Minato Namikaze itu bangga.

Tidak ada yang berani maju untuk melerai atau menghentikan kelakuan Sakura, walau status kami cuma karyawan biasa tapi semua orang di kantor ini sudah tahu kalau aku dan Sakura, anaknya direktur. Dan sepertinya tidak ada juga yang berani mengomentari kelakuan buruk Shion cs karena Om-nya merupakan salah satu pemegang saham terbesar kedua di Rassengan Group. Mereka hanya menonton dengan tertarik, karena kapan lagi anak-keponakan pemilik perusahaan sebesar Rassengan Group berkelahi di muka umum?

Shion—walaupun terlihat takut pada Sakura—dia masih terlihat angkuh ingin mendebat adikku. Kedua temannya yang lain tampak ciut melihat kemarahan Sakura. Mereka sudah membangunkan singa betina. Dan aku beritahu ya, kalau berkelahi, Sakura tidak pernah tidak membuat lawannya babak belur atau masuk rumah sakit.

Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan ... Jantungku langsung tenggelam saat melihat Hinata masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri di toilet dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dengan kepala berada di atas pangkuan Bu Shizune, si Menejer keuangan. Dia tampak basah dari atas sampai bawah. Mukanya pucat, dan bibirnya membiru. Blouse putih yang dia pakai, kini tampak compang-camping dan robek sana-sini, sampai memperlihatkan bra dan kulit putihnya yang mulus. Bagian bawah rok spann Hinata yang panjangnya sampai di bawah lutut, hampir bernasib sama dengan blouse-nya. Ada memar bekas tamparan di wajah Hinata, dan juga luka di keningnya.

"HINATA!" Mengabaikan pertengkaran yang terjadi di koridor depan pintu masuk toilet, aku segera menghampiri dan berlutut di samping Hinata. Bu Shizune menggerutu, kesal pada pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Shion, yang membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka semua dan bahkan melupakan kalau Hinata harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tubuhnya sangat dingin karena mungkin ketiga cewek sialan itu menyiramnya. Aku melepaskan jas, menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata yang terbuka, lalu menggendongnya keluar dari toilet. Aku harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Saat berjalan melewati Shion, aku menoleh dan menatapnya marah. Aku akan memastikan dia mendapatkan balasan dari apa yang sudah dia perbuat.

"Kalau sampai Hinata kenapa-napa, aku bakal mastiin kamu mendapat balasan yang setimpal." Tanpa melihat reaksinya atas ancamanku, aku segera beranjak menuju lift dengan diikuti Bu Shizune.

Saat pintu lift tertutup. Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan ngeri semua orang, mungkin Sakura menyerang mereka dan Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup memeganginya. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

#

 **BERSAMBUNG**

#

 _Terimakasih banyak : Megami Algea, Anita Hyuuga, , Reichan Hiyukeitaishi, dan guest._


	4. Chapter 4

**FLASHBACK**

 **(HINATA)**

Berteman dengan Naruto itu banyak cobaannya. Sumpah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran para perempuan itu sampai mereka harus membullyku di kantor, karena kedekatanku dengan si buaya pirang. Padahalkan status kami cuma teman. Nggak lebih.

Dua minggu belakangan, setiap kali aku masuk kerja. Aku selalu menerima tatapan sinis dan cemoohan tak menyenangkan dari para karyawan perempuan (terutama Bu Shion). Semua ini gara-gara aura keplayboyan Naruto yang-mungkin-sudah mulai meluntur, dia tidak lagi menggoda karyawan perempuan lain. Cuma aku yang tiap hari digoda dan diisengi. Aku sempat protes pada Naruto untuk mengurangi intensitas godaannya padaku di kantor. Tapi itu si Buaya sableng malah bilang ; "Ah. Nata, nggak ngegodain kamu sehari aja rasanya kayak ada yang kurang. Hidupku tanpamu seperti sayur tanpa garam yang dibanyakin cabe.".

Shiho berkali-kali menasehatiku untuk menjauhi Naruto, agar aku tidak dimusuhi beberapa karyawati dari divisi lain yang naksir berat sama tuh buaya. Aku berkata pada Shiho kalau aku dan Naruto hanya sebatas teman, dan aku tidak mungkin menjauhinya. Mendengar penjelesanku, Shiho malah bertanya mengenai seperti apa perasaanku pada Naruto. Dan ... Jujur aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Aku belum memberitahu Naruto soal apa yang terjadi padaku beberapa hari ini. Tiga hari yang lalu, Bu Shion dan dua temannya menyeretku ke sebuah ruangan sepi dan menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Naruto. Kalau tidak aku akan dipecat. Lalu kemarin, dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantin bersama Shiho, tiba-tiba salah satu teman Bu Shion menyiramku dengan air seember yang entah dia dapat darimana. Beruntung Shiho mau meminjamkanku pakaian yang dia simpan di lokernya.

"Tadi pagi aku lihat Bu Shion sama Bu Matsuri perhatiin kamu yang datang ke kantor bareng Naruto," lapor Shiho sambil menarik kursi kerjanya untuk bergabung di bilikku.

"Ennn. Trus?"

"Mereka kayaknya nggak senang," ucapnya muram.

Aku mendesah. Tadi pagi Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamarku dan mengajakku berangkat ke kantor bersama. Yah, memang setiap hari Naruto selalu mengantar dan menjemputku di Nanadaime sih. Aku tidak pernah minta, dia memproklamirkan dirinya sendiri sebagai supir dan teman pribadi terbaik.

"Jauhin Pak Naruto, Hinata." Sudah ratusan kali Shiho mengatakan kalimat yang sama padaku. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, karena dia menghawatirkanku. Dan ... Sejujurnya aku juga tidak bisa menjauhi Naruto. Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya selama beberapa minggu tapi aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya dalam keseharianku. Jadi aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku harus ... Ck. Sudahlah.

"Kami cuma berteman, Shiho." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan untuk membela diri.

Shiho mendengus. "Tapi bukan itu yang ada di pikiran orang-orang."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Memutuskan untuk tidak menggangguku lagi, Shiho kembali ke biliknya.

Sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselku membuat perhatianku teralihkan. Itu dari Naruto.

 _Horeeee! Kita dapet proyeknya! Pak Kakashi bilang kalau kita bakal makan-makan setelah ini, jadi jangan buru-buru pulang._ Aku tersenyum membaca pesannya. Seperti yang dia katakan sebelum berangkat ke Suna untuk bertemu dengan salah satu klien, dia akan memastikan bahwa aku adalah orang yang pertama dia khabari mengenai hasil mettingnya. Naruto dan Pak Kakashi berangkat ke Suna pagi-pagi sekali untuk menemui klien penting.

 _Iyeeeei! Okidoki Kapten._ Setelah membalas sms Naruto, aku segala melongokan kepalaku ke Bilik Shiho yang kebetulan ada di samping bilikku.

"Ho. Kita dapet proyeknya!" Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Shiho langsung mengalihkan atensi dari layar komputer di depannya setelah mendengar berita dariku. Mata gelapnya membulat dari balik lensa bening kacamata yang dia pakai. "Seriusan?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Mengingat ini proyek sulit yang memakan dana lumayan besar.

Aku mengangguk. "Naruto baru ngabarin," laporku sembari menyodorkan ponselku ke depan hidungnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama berita gembira ini menyebar, semua orang di divisi kami tampak senang dan siap bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan proyek yang baru didapatkan Naruto dan Pak Kakashi.

Pada saat jam makan siang Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan kami, dia tahu soal keberhasilan kembarannya. Dan dia mengajakku dan Shiho makan di luar untuk merayakannya. Dia bilang dia yang akan traktir. Asal tahu saja, tidak mudah untuk melarikan diri dari antusiasme seorang Sakura Haruno.

Di lobi kantor aku, Sakura, dan Shiho berpapasan dengan Bu Shion. Dia menatapku tajam, tampak tak senang dengan kedekatanku dan Sakura.

"Kalau pelototan mata bisa membunuh. Aku yakin kamu sudah mati dari tadi?" Komentar Shiho setelah kami masuk ke dalam mobil kijang milik Sakura.

"Maksud kamu?" Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti, dia berusaha membagi perhatiannya antara membawa mobil keluar ke jalan raya, dan juga pada Shiho yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Anu Bu, itu Bu Shion. Tadi dia melototin Si Hinata nafsu banget, kayak pengen ngegoreng Hinata gitu."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Shiho. "Mungkin itu gara-gara rumor Hinata dekat sama Naruto," dia terus tersenyum geli. Seolah kecemburuan Bu Shion padaku adalah sesuatu hal yang paling lucu di dunia ini. Padahal aku sendiri deg-degan setiap kali melihat Bu Shion, dalam penglihatanku perempuan yang selalu berpakaian ketat itu tampak seperti malaikat mautnya Raito Yagami di Animasi Death Note. "Udahlah Nata, orang kayak Shion nggak usah dipikirin. Anggap aja dia itu kentut yang lewat. Cuma berbau tapi nggak berasa."

Perkataan Sakura membuat kami tertawa.

Saat pulang dari acara makan siang dengan Sakura di sebuah Restoran mewah, dia memaksaku dan Shiho untuk memesan makanan paling mahal. Sakura menurunkanku dan Shiho di tempat parkir. Dia bilang dia ada urusan, dan akan terlambat untuk kembali bekerja selama sekian puluh menit.

Shiho terlihat sangat senang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kantor kami, dia tidak henti-hentinya memuji Sakura. Selama ini dia berpikir kalau Sakura itu gadis kaya sombong yang tidak mau berteman dengan karyawan rendahan seperti kami, oleh karena itu dia tak berani berteman ataupun sekedar menyapanya. Dan Shiho senang karena apa yang dia pikirkan tidak benar.

"Senangnya. Walaupun Bu Sakura anaknya Pak Direktur, dia ternyata baik hati dan nggak sombong kayak Bu Shion." Mataku melebar kaget mendengar perkataan Shiho. Sakura? Anak Direktur perusahaan ini?

"M-maksud kamu Sakura sama ... Naruto anaknya Pak Minato?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

Shiho menatapku dengan kening berkerut. "Iya. Memangnya kamu nggak tahu?"

Oh God. Jadi ...

"Jangan-jangan kamu masuk ke perusahaan ini karena bantuan Naruto ya?" Suara sinis penuh kebencian itu membuatku dan Shiho kompak menoleh. Seketika mukaku langsung pucat. "Dasar jalang sialan!"

Ibu Shion dan kedua temannya berdiri menghalangi jalan kami. Mereka terlihat marah dan siap mencabut kepalaku. Oh God! Mati aku.

#

 **#**

 **(NARUTO)**

Aku membawa Hinata ke Rumah Sakit. Dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan kalau Hinata hanya mengalami shock dan kedinginan. Tidak ada hal yang serius dengan luka kecil akibat benturan di kepala, dan juga beberapa memar di tubuhnya.

Sekarang dia sudah berbaring memakai pijama biru usang milik Rumah Sakit. Masih tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Aku bersumpah akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Shion kalau sampai Hinata kenapa-napa.

Sasuke menelponku dia memberitahu kalau Shion dan teman-temannya sudah dipecat. Om Bee marah besar saat Papaku menelponnya dan memberitahu dia tentang semua kelakuan buruk keponakan sang istri. Sasuke juga menanyakan keadaan Hinata, dia berkata kalau Hinata bisa menuntut Shion dan teman-temannya lewat jalur hukum jika dia mau (aku akan memastikan Hinata melakukan hal ini). Dia bilang dia dan Sakura akan membesuk Hinata setelah membereskan semua pekerjaan di kantor.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Wajah cantiknya tampak kesakitan.

"Nata? Hinata?" Aku menepuk pipinya pelan, dan kemudian matanya terbuka. Dia terlihat kebingungan dan kehilangan orientasi.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Ini dimana?" Dia mengamati keadaan sekeliling.

"Rumah sakit. Kamu pingsan di kantor."

Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu mHinatagis. Mungkin Hinata sudah mengingat apa penyebab dia terbaring di ranjang pasien sekarang.

"Shion sudah keterlaluan," kataku frustrasi.

Hinata mendesah. "Dia cuma ... Terlalu cinta sama kamu," komentarnya kering.

"Sayangnya cinta itu nggak berbalas," jawabku ngeri. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku harus punya hubungan dengan perempuan egois menyeramkan macam Shion. "Dia perempuan gila yang mengerikan."

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Aku kemudian menanyakan apa saja yang dilakukan Shion padanya? Dan apa dia tidak ingin membawa masalah ini menempuh jalur hukum? Yang dilakukan Shion dan teman-temannya jelas merupakan penganiayaan. Tindak kriminal. Hinata agak ragu untuk menceritakan detail kejadiannya padaku, tapi akhirnya kejadian mengerikan yang dia alami terlontar juga dari mulut mungilnya. Dia bertanya padaku, kalau dia menuntut Shion melalui jalur hukum, apa dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Nenek sihir itu lagi? Jawabannya yah ... Entahlah.

Saat hari akan beranjak malam, Hinata mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri dari Rumah Sakit. Dia beralasan kalau dia tidak sanggup mencium bau obat. Aku meminta Hinata untuk menginap di rumahku karena aku khawatir pada kesehatannya (dan juga aku masih benar-benar menghawatirkan gadis lajang sepertinya yang tinggal lama di hotel murah. Aku akan secepatnya mencarikan tempat kos yang baik untuk Hinata). Tapi sayangnya Hinata menolak ide menginap itu, dia mengatakan bahwa tidak baik baginya untuk menginap di Rumah seorang laki-laki, terlepas dari aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamar Sakura. Mendebat Hinata tidaklah mudah, hingga aku terpaksa mengantarnya kembali ke hotel Nanadaime.

#

#

 **(HINATA)**

Hari ini aku tidak bekerja. Naruto bilang aku boleh istirahat sampai keadaanku membaik, padahal aku tidak terluka parah. Bu Shion dan teman-temannya hanya membuatku 'memar-memar'.

Aku pikir aku akan mati kebosanan karena tidak melakukan apapun hari ini. Naruto sudah dua kali menelpon untuk menanyakan keadaanku, sementara Sakura, Shiho, dan Sasuke hanya mengirimiku pesan singkat yang menyuruhku untuk segera sembuh dan datang ke kantor. Oh ya ampun, aku merindukan mereka, teman-teman terbaikku. Padahal baru satu hari kami tidak bertemu.

Bicara soal rindu ... Aku tiba-tiba merindukan keluargaku. Ibu, Neji, Hanabi, dan ... Ayah. Bayangan wajah mereka terus menari di dalam kepalaku. Dalam hati aku bertanya, apa mereka mencariku? Ini sudah satu bulan lebih, dan aku kangen rumah. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin menangis.

#

Aku menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam untuk menangis di kamar, sebelum keluar untuk mandi, dan setelah selesai aku menonton acara siaran berita di televisi. Aku hampir tersungkur dari kursi plastik yang kududuki saat menonton salah satu segmen orang hilang di acara siaran berita siang.

Foto narsisku yang sedang tersenyum alay ke arah lensa kamera, sambil merangkul Neji yang sok cool dengan pantai yang menjadi latar belakang, terpampang jelas di layar kaca. Itu memang foto terbaruku. Narator mengatakan bahwa gadis dalam foto itu adalah anak seorang politikus yang sudah satu bulan lebih hilang dari rumah. Bagi yang menemukannya atau melihatnya, diharapkan untuk segera menghubungi nomer yang tertera di layar kaca. Aku mengenal nomer yang tertera di tivi sebagai nomer ponsel Papa dan Neji.

Aku bersyukur tidak ada tamu lain yang ikut menonton televisi denganku, buru-buru aku kabur ke kamar dan kembali mengunci diri.

#

"Jadi kamu nggak mau aku datang?" Aku harap Naruto dan teman-teman kantorku yang lain tidak menonton acara berita siang di tivi. Memalukan kalau perempuan sebesar aku menjadi seorang anak hilang yang dicari-cari keluarganya.

"Maaf Naruto. Aku lagi nggak enak badan, aku mau istirahat lebih awal." Naruto menelpon memberitahuku kalau dia akan datang setelah pulang kerja, tapi aku menolak kehadirannya. Aku hanya takut dia tahu kebenaran tentang statusku yang merupakan seorang 'anak hilang'.

Naruto mendesah dramatis. "Yaudah. Met istirahat. Jangan lupa baca doa sebelum tidur."

"Hnn. Bye."

"Bye."

Setelah sambungan ponsel diputus, aku melempar ponselku ke atas kasur. Lalu menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya. Aku bingung sekaligus takut pada anggapan teman-temanku jika mereka tahu bahwa aku ini hanya seorang 'cewek pelarian'.

#

Seharian di kamar bukanlah hal yang baik untuk kesehatan raga maupun pikiran. Oleh karena itu selepas pukul delapan malam, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di area pertokoan sekitar Nanadaime.

Seolah kegalauanku sekarang masih belum cukup, Tuhan menambahkan satu lagi beban pikiran yang bisa membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri dan tidak akan dapat tidur semalaman. Mobil Naruto terparkir manis di depan sebuah toko yang memajang berbagaimacam boneka lucu di etalasenya. Aku baru saja akan beranjak menuju toko itu untuk membuat Naruto terkejut, namun aku mengurungkan niatku saat melihat Naruto keluar dari toko boneka tersebut dengan Mei yang bergelayutan manja di lengannya. Dia memeluk Erat boneka teddy bear pink berukuran sedang yang sepertinya baru mereka beli dari toko tersebut. Mereka berbincang akrab, dan sesekali Mei cekikikan mendengar lelucon yang dilemparkan Naruto.

Iya, aku tahu Naruto bukan pacarku. Dia cuma teman, dan seharusnya aku tidak merasa cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan perempuan lain. Tapi ... Aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan sakit hati ini.

 _Ah. Sudahlah Hinata, seharusnya kamu nggak usah berharap sama Naruto._ Menghela napas aku kemudian melanjutkan acara jalan-jalanku.

#

Dua hari kemudian saat aku masuk kantor, gosip tentang Naruto yang berpacaran dengan Mei sedang begitu hangat diperbincangkan. Dua hari belakangan ini Naruto selalu kepergok jalan bareng Mei. Dan bahkan kemarin, menurut rumor yang beredar, Naruto seharian berada di apartemen Mei (Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, hanya Tuhan yang tahu).

Shiho menanyakan kebenaran berita tentang Mei dan Naruto padaku, aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dengan muka sok polos. Memang aku tahu apa? Aku ini cuma teman. Yah. Cuma teman.

Cuma Teman Hinata, jangan berharap lebih.

#

"Besok hari sabtu. Aku, Sakura, Sasuke, sama Mei mau ke Oto buat jalan-jalan. Nginap di sana, dan kita pulang hari minggu sore. Kamu mau ikut?"

Dan jadi obat nyamuk buat kalian? "Nggak." Aku menggeleng sambil menikmati soto di depanku tanpa minat.

Naruto menanyakan kesediaanku untuk ikut liburan dengan dia dan pacar barunya, di depan teman-teman divisiku yang tengah makan-makan di sebuah restoran enak (perayaan keberhasilan Naruto dan Pak Kakashi yang tertunda waktu itu). Jujur membuatku agak tersinggung.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Karena aku mau keliling cari kontrakan."

Naruto mendesah. Dia terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia lalu berbalik untuk mengobrol dengan Darui yang duduk di seberang kami. Topik pembicaraan mereka nggak jauh-jauh dari kata 'Bola'.

"Nata! Hinata." Shiho yang duduk di sebelahku tiba-tiba menyenggol. Wajahnya memerah salah tingkah.

"Apa?"

"A-anu. Itu cowok yang make seragam tentara, yang merhatiin kamu dari tadi ganteng banget," ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk malu.

Sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi melihat tingkahnya. Mengkuti arah tatapan Shiho, aku menemukan beberapa pria berseragam loreng Tentara, tampak berbincang serius di salah satu sudut ruangan restoran tempat kami makan. Dua diantaranya tampak sudah berumur dan memiliki pangkat yang tinggi, sementara dua lagi tampak seumuran denganku. Dilihat dari jahitan lambang berbentuk garis kuning pada salah satu lengan mereka (si dua tentara muda itu), aku bisa menebak kalau mereka berpangkat Sertu, atau sersan satu. Salah satu dari antara dua tentara muda tersebut, yang berambut merah menyala, memperhatikanku dengan seksama, keningnya tampak berkerut mencoba mengingat. Dan ... Aku juga merasa seperti mengenal tentara itu, tapi siapa ya?

Selang beberapa menit aku kemudian mengingat siapa dia. "SOMAD!". Suaraku terdengar lebih keras dari yang kuharapkan. Semua orang di restoran menatapku aneh, termasuk Shiho dan Naruto.

Tentara muda yang kusebut sebagai 'Somad' itu menyeringai senang, sepertinya suaraku terdengar sampai ke meja mereka. Sampai ketiga bapak tentara lain yang sedang serius berbicara menoleh dan memandangku bingung. Hehe, jadi malu.

Si 'Somad' tampak berbicara dengan atasannya, seperti mungkin meminta ijin untuk bicara denganku. Karena di detik berikutnya dia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu beranjak menghampiri mejaku dan teman-teman.

'Somad' berdiri tepat di depanku. Memamerkan senyum miringnya yang manis dan menawan. "Hai Kancil. Lama nggak ketemu dirimu kayaknya nggak bertambah tua ya?"

Aku tertawa mendengar candaannya. Bangkit dari kursiku, aku lalu melemparkan diri ke pelukannya. "Mas'ud! Gue kangeeennnn!"

Tawanya makin keras. Gaara Rei. Salah satu sohib kentalku semasa SMA, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya disini. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau cowok yang mulutnya nyinyir kayak dia bisa jadi tentara. Hahahaha.

Gaara menjitak kepalaku pelan. "Lu masih lupa sama nama gue, nyet? Nama gue Gaara, bukan Somad atau Mas'ud," katanya pura-pura tersinggung. Aku tertawa. Gaara tidak bisa mengobrol lama denganku karena dia datang kemari bersama atasannya, kami bertukar nomer ponsel. Lalu dia kembali ke mejanya. Gaara berjanji akan menghubungiku nanti.

Dari pembicaraan singkat kami, aku akhirnya tahu ternyata Gaara berdinas di Suna. Dia sudah menjadi seorang Tentara selama kurang lebih lima tahun, karena selepas SMA dia langsung mendaftar sebagai seorang calon Bintara—dan lolos hingga dia bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.

Pertemuan dengan Gaara membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia sahabat dekatku di SMA, sejak kelas satu sampai kelas tiga kami selalu sekelas. Dulu saat SMA, Gaara, Tenten, dan juga Shino merupakan dewa-dewi yang selalu 'menyelamatkanku' dari sifat otoriter Ayah. Tak terhitung berapa puluh kali mereka terkena masalah karena mengelabui ayahku, agar aku bisa bebas walau sesaat dari kurungan 'sangkar emas' keluarga Hyuuga. Ah, melihat Gaara membuatku jadi merindukan Tenten dan juga Shino. Bagaimana khabar mereka sekarang ya? terakhir kali kudengar, Tenten melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran di Kiri. Sementara Shino katanya sih sedang berada di Perbatasan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan disana.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tiba-tiba berada di sampingku. Suaranya terdengar tak senang.

"Teman," jawabku singkat.

"Teman? Mesra amaaat," katanya sinis. Apa-apaan sih?

"Maksud kamu?" sebelah alisku terangkat, tidak suka dengan nada bicaranya.

"Yakin kamu sama dia cuma teman dan bukan mantan pacar?" Shiho memperhatikan pembicaraan kami dengan serius.

"Mau dia teman atau bahkan mantan pacarku apa urusannya sama kamu?" balasku dingin. Apa dia lupa kalau ini belum pernah pacaran. Dan kenapa dia berubah jadi sangat menyebalkan?

Naruto menggertakan gigi. Dia mengakhiri pembicaraan kami dengan bangun dari kursi dan beralasan kalau dia akan pergi ke toilet.

#

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **#**

 **Terimakasih banyak :** _.5, Afida Rianda, Sheilchan, dan Anggi575_


	5. Chapter 5

**(HINATA)**

Hidup itu penuh kejutan dan nggak selalu berjalan mulus seperti yang kita inginkan. Pagi ini, saat aku keluar dari kamar dengan sehelai handuk pink tersampir di pundak kananku. Aku dikejutkan oleh keberadaan satu sosok laki-laki berbadan tegap yang duduk di kursi depan kamarku. Dia berkulit putih dengan rambut cokelat panjang, dan hidung mancung. Memakai kaos putih, jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang serasi dengan celana jins dan sepatunya. Tas ransel besar yang dia bawa diletakan begitu saja di samping kursi.

Dia tampak mengantuk. Namun saat menyadari bahwa pintu kamarku terbuka, dia langsung menoleh dan buru-buru bangkit.

"Hai Kak," sapanya lelah.

"Neji?" Aku tertegun. Tidak mengerti kenapa adikku bisa tahu aku berada disini.

"Iya. Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Neji. Mukanya pucat dan terlihat tak sehat. "Aku baru satu jam yang lalu nyampe sini. Masih mabuk darat."

"O-oke.". Aku akhirnya menemukan suaraku kembali, menyingkir memberi jalan agar Neji bisa masuk ke kamarku. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur.

"Aku tidur dulu bentar Kak. Jangan kabur. Nanti kita bicarain soal masalah Kakak kabur dari rumah dan perjodohan kakak dengan anak teman Papa itu," katanya parau. Dan beberapa menit kemudian suara napas Neji terdengar teratur, sebentar saja dia sudah langsung tertidur. Pasti dia benar-benar kecapaian.

Ide kabur selagi Neji tertidur memang terdengar menggoda, karena sudah jelas Neji kemari atas perintah Ayah untuk menyeretku pulang. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Neji. Aku tidak mau lari dari masalah lagi. Karena itu akan membuatku semakin terkena masalah.

Beruntung hari ini hari minggu, jadi aku tidak perlu pergi ke kantor. Tapi ... Darimana Neji tahu kalau aku kabur ke Konoha?

#

"Jadi yang ngasih tahu Neji kalau gue ada disini itu elu, nyet?" Aku menyesal telah bertemu dengan Gaara beberapa hari lalu. Amat sangat menyesal. Ternyata monyet yang satu itu yang sudah memberitahu keberadaanku pada keluargaku.

Awalnya tadi aku cuma mengirim pesan singkat pada Gaara yang menyatakan kebingunganku mengenai keberadaan Neji di Konoha. Dan balasan pesan singkat dari Gaara membuatku langsung bisa menebak kalau dia yang sudah memberitahu keluargaku mengenai keberadaanku. Jadi. Aku langsung menelponnya, dan begitu dia mengangkat telpon pada dering pertama, aku langsung mendampratnya.

Gaara mendesah dramatis di ujung saluran telpon. "Heh nyet. Gue cuma kasihan sama elu yang hidup luntang-lantung sampai tinggal di hotel di kampung orang. Gue nggak mau lu disangka cewek nggak benar!" Omelnya.

"Tapi pulang-pulang gue bakal langsung dikawinin Gaara! Lu tahu bokap gue kayak gimana kan?" Kataku gemas.

"Huaaaah." Gaara berseru takjub. "Jadi elu kabur gara-gara mau dikawinin, Nyet?"

"IYA! Padahal kan gue pengen ngelanjutin S2 dulu baru nikah."

Gaara tertawa keras mendengar pernyataanku. "Berasa ngeliat iklan pemutih kulit di televisi," ledeknya.

"GAARA!"

"Hahahahaha! Ya udah, kalau elu nggak mau nikah sama calon yang dipilihin Bokap lu. Nikah sama gue aja nyet. Dijamin bahagia."

Ya ampun nih anak becandanya nggak kenal sikon. Aku jadi kangen sama Shino yang kalem dan bijak, yang selalu bisa menemukan solusi kalau teman-temannya mendapat masalah.

"Ya Ampun nyet, ngomong sama lu bikin tensi darah gue naik. Nggak nemu solusi," Gaara tertawa, "udah ah. Bye."

"Hahaha. Bye Kancil."

Aku memutus sambungan telpon dengan sebal.

#

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Neji memang dikirim oleh Ayah untuk menjemputku. Beliau marah besar. Rupanya selama ini keluargaku sudah mencariku kemana-mana, namun Konoha bukanlah tempat yang mereka perkirakan akan aku datangi. Karena setahu keluargaku aku tidak memiliki seorang teman ataupun kenalan di kota ini.

"Sebaiknya Kakak pulang. Kasihan Ibu tiap hari nangis, dan bahkan sampai sakit gara-gara mikirin Kakak," bujuk Neji. Kondisinya sudah membaik setelah tertidur selama beberapa jam.

Sekarang kami sedang duduk berdua di dalam kamar, berdiskusi tentang masalah yang menyebabkan aku kabur dari Rumah.

"Tapi Kakak nggak mau, pulang-pulang langsung dikawinin sama anak teman Ayah!" Aku cemberut mengingat pertengkaran terakhir yang terjadi antara aku dan Ayah, sehari sebelum aku kabur dari rumah. Aku biasanya anak penurut, tapi untuk menikah muda dan menunda kuliah S2 ku karena harus mengurus suami. Aku tidak mau.

"Nikah Kak. Bukan kawin," Neji mendesah lelah.

"Mau nikah kek, mau kawin kek, mau fotosintesis kek, kakak nggak peduli. Sekali nggak mau tetap nggak mau!" Hidup pendirian yang kokoh!

"Kakak bisa bicarain ini baik-baik sama Ayah tanpa harus kabur-kaburan dari Rumah kan?"

"Terakhir kali kakak bicara baik-baik sama Ayah, kakak malah kena gampar dan dikatain anak durhaka," aku tertawa miris.

Neji mendesah. Bangun dari kasur, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo Ayah." AYAH? Aku memelototi Neji, terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba menghubungi Ayah disela diskusi kami. "Iya aku udah ketemu sama Kak Hina," Hina itu nama panggilanku dalam keluarga. "Dia bilang dia mau pulang kalau Ayah mau pikirin lagi soal 'nggak ngejodohin Kakak sama anak teman Ayah' dan juga ngijinin Kakak ngelanjutin S2-nya." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Oke. Ayah mau ngomong sama Kakak?"

Apa?

Neji menyodorkan ponselnya ke arahku yang masih duduk bloon di atas kasur. "Ayah mau ngomong," katanya pelan.

Ragu-ragu aku menerima ponsel Neji, dan meletakannya di samping telinga kananku. Dalam hati aku berdoa. Semoga tidak kena damprat.

"Halo Ayah."

"Hina ..." Idiwh. Suara berat Ayah bikin merinding.

#

 **(NARUTO)**

Kemarin saat liburan di Oto, aku resmi jadian dengan Mei. Sebenarnya aku nggak ada minat apapun sama cewek yang 'cihui' depan dan belakangnya gede itu. Cuma taruhan sama Suigetsu yang bikin aku 'terpaksa' jadian sama dia. Taruhannya waktu itu, kalau aku nggak bisa macarin Mei dalam waktu sebulan, maka dia bisa mendapatkan mobilku. Dan kalau aku menang, Suigetsu tidak boleh merusak hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura lagi. Sumpah, aku gedeg ama nih bocah. Dia naksir berat sama Sakura, cuma sayang Sakura nggak mau sama dia. Karena itu dia sering bikin Sasuke sama Sakura berantem.

"Seriusan udah resmi sama Mei?" Dia menyeringai saat aku mengkonfirmasi kabar yang beredar di kantor.

"Hn."

"Oh. Kalau gitu selamat ya," dia menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat denganku. Namun aku hanya menatapnya dingin.

Suigetsu mendengus. "Oke deh. Oke. Sesuai taruhan gue kagak bakalan ganggu hubungan adek lu sama Sasuke lagi," katanya dengan nada suara tidak ikhlas.

"Gue pegang omongan lu. Tapi kalau sampai hubungan mereka rusak atau pertunangan mereka batal karena ulah lu, gue nggak bakal segan-segan bikin lu sengsara," ancamku.

"Oke Bro, santai," dengan wajah tengil dia mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu berjalan menjauhiku. "Gue bakal ngejauhin adik lo. Gue janji." Dia berbalik pergi.

Aku mendesah frustrasi. Aku harap Suigetsu benar-benar memegang janjinya untuk menjauhi Sakura dan Sasuke, dia itu brengsek. Begitu terobsesi pada Sakura sejak adikku pertama kali menginjakan kakinya ke kantor ini.

Suigetsu sudah tersingkir dari kehidupan Sakura. Dan sekarang tinggal satu masalah lagi ...

"Hon. Ternyata kamu disini. Aku cariin kamu lho daritadi."

Mei.

"Hn." Aku tersenyum masam melihat Mei yang dalam balutan setelan kerjanya yang sempurna berjalan menghampiriku. Mei ini perempuan yang baik. Selain itu dia juga sangat cantik, hanya saja ... Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Demi Tuhan, sejak kejadian dengan Shion, aku tidak mau mempermainkan ataupun mendekati perempuan lagi. Tapi aku mendekatinya karena emergency, jadi boleh kan?

Mei merangkul manja lenganku. Matanya berbinar bahagia. Dan tanpa peringatan dia tiba-tiba menyeretku untuk mengikutinya. Dia membawaku ke sebuah lorong sepi dan dengan berani menyerang bibirku menggunakan bibir manisnya. Oh, shit.

Aku memajamkan mata, coba menikmati ciuman dengan Mei. Namun pikiranku kacau. Aku tidak bisa 'menghayati' ciuman ini.

Sebuah tarikan napas kaget dari seseorang membuat kami berdua terkejut dan serempak menoleh. Seluruh napasku pergi saat melihat Hinata berdiri di ujung lorong dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah pucat. Oh Tuhan, aku akui aku ini laki-laki brengsek, tapi tolonglah jangan membuatku terlihat makin buruk di depan perempuan yang aku sayangi. Ekspresi wajah Hinata berubah kosong.

Aku berusaha untuk menjauhkan diri dari Mei, namun sepertinya perempuan di depanku ini sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melepaskanku. Jadinya aku hanya bisa pasrah.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," katanya dengan nada kering, "silakan lanjutkan. Anggap saja aku ini cuma semut yang lewat," dia tertawa kecil karena humornya. Lalu melangkah melewati kami.

Aku mendesah putus asa. Entah kenapa dalam hati aku merasa harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Hinata.

Hinata tidak ada ketika aku kembali ke ruangan. Mejanya kosong seperti sudah dibersihkan. Teman-teman satu timku terlihat sedih, Shiho bahkan menangis sesengukan.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Mana Hinata?" Tanyaku bingung saat aku tidak melihat keberadaan sahabat manisku itu. Tidak ada yang menjawab, semua tertunduk lesu. Ratusan opsi tentang ketidakberadaan Hinata di tempat ini menari dalam kepalaku. "Mana Hinata?!" Tanyaku lagi. Kali ini dengan nada suara meninggi. Oh Tuhan, kenapa tidak ada yang mau menjawab? Apa mereka semua bisu?

Aku mendengus. Dengan tak sabar aku beranjak menghampiri Shiho, lalu memegang erat pundaknya. "Mana Hinata, Shiho?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya tajam.

"H-Hinata baru keluar dari kantor. Dia ngundurin diri," jawab Shiho takut-takut.

APA?!

"Sudah berapa lama dia ninggalin ruangan?"

"Umm. Lima belas menit yang lalu." Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan jawaban Shiho, aku segera berlari keluar ruangan. Menyusuri lobi dan turun sampai ke tempat parkir untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata. Namun hasilnya nihil. Hinata sudah pergi.

Merasa putus asa, aku kemudian pergi ke Nanadaime. Aku berharap Hinata masih di sana dan belum pergi. Aku perlu mendapat penjelasan, kenapa dia tiba-tiba resign dari kantor. Dan aku harus kembali menelan perasaan kecewaku, saat tahu bahwa Hinata sudah keluar dari hotel itu sejak pagi.

#

Aku menjalani hari-demi hari di minggu ini dengan mood buruk. Hinata adalah sumber kesenanganku, kepergiannya bahkan lebih menyakitkan bagiku daripada kepergian Sara waktu itu.

"Masih mikirin Hinata?"

Mengalihkan atensiku dari layar televisi yang sedang kutonton, aku menoleh kearah Sakura yang memasang senyum lebar menyebalkan di wajahnya. Hari ini hari minggu. Orang tua kami sudah pergi keluar kota sejak jumat kemarin. Acara bisnis katanya. Sepanjang hari Sakura terus menggangguku, berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Hinata. Lalu membandingkannya dengan Mei. Dia sangat senang membuatku uring-uringan.

"Jangan. Mulai. Lagi. Sakura," Ucapku tajam. Menekan nada tiap kata dalam kalimat untuk mempertegas pada kunyuk yang satu ini, kalau aku sedang tidak mau diganggu.

Sakura terkekeh. "Makannya kalau suka bilang aja! Jangan gengsian. Malah jadian sama orang lain lagi." Dia mencibir.

Ugh. Dia tidak tahu saja, kalau aku jadian sama Mei demi dia. Dasar adik durhaka!

"Aku dapat info dari Shiho. Katanya Hinata pernah cerita, kalauu dia kabur ke kota ini karena nggak mau dijodohin sama anak teman Bapaknya."

Apa?

Sakura nyengir licik saat melihat ekspresi terkejutku. Sialan.

"Nah. Jangan-jangan dia pergi karena dijemput keluarganya buat dikawinin." Oh shit. "Atau jangan-jangan sekarang si Hinata sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai istri orang?"

Membayangkan Hinata bersanding dengan laki-laki lain entah kenapa membuat hatiku panas. Melihat dia tertawa bahagia dengan si Tentara kampret yang di restoran waktu itu saja sudah membuatku panas. Apalagi ... Ah, sudahlah.

Dan seolah aku terlihat seperti laki-laki galau yang kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari wanita yang dicintai, halaaah, Papa bersikeras ingin menjodohkanku dengan anaknya Om Hiashi. Minggu depan kami akan berangkat ke salah satu daerah di Kusagakure yang aku lupa nama kotanya apa, untuk bertemu dengan teman papa dan anak perempuannya yang 'sempurna' itu. Ugh.

 **(HINATA)**

Aku akui aku bodoh. Kalau akhirnya aku akan tetap menerima perjodohan dengan anak teman Ayah itu, untuk apa aku jauh-jauh kabur ke Konoha? Buang-buang uang saja!

Ah. Tapi kalau saja Ibu tidak menangis sesengukan di telpon dan sampai mengancam akan bunuh diri dan mati, aku tidak akan mungkin mau pulang, dan menerima semua ini dengan lapang dada. Ah. Ayahku itu benar-benar keras kepala. Aku tidak akan galau berkepanjangan, kalau saja dia mau membatalkan perjodohan ini. Tapi setidaknya beliau mau berjanji, aku bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini, kalau aku dan anak temannya sama-sama merasa tidak cocok. Hal ini membuatku sedikit lega. Semoga saja nanti aku dan laki-laki anak teman Ayah itu bisa sepakat kalau kami memang tidak cocok. Atau mudah-mudahan dia sudah punya pacar di kota asal, itu akan memudahkanku menolaknya.

"Hei!" Mengalihkan atensiku dari layar televisi yang sejak tadi tidak fokus kutonton, aku menoleh ke arah Neji yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sebelahku. Merebut remot yang sejak tadi kupegang, dia kemudian mengganti chanel televisinya ke acara berita olah raga pagi.

"Hmm?"

"Kok belum siap-siap? Hari ini temannya Ayah sama cowok itu datang kan?"

Aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Neji.

"Iya. Tapi kami ketemunya nanti malam kok, di hotel tempat mereka nginap."

"Oh." Neji mangut-mangut.

Kami terdiam sejenak.

"Kak!"

"Hn?"

"Maafin aku karena udah ngejemput Kakak di Konoha," ucap Neji sembari menoleh ke arahku. Sorot matanya terlihat tulus. "Aku ngelakuin itu buat kebaikan Kakak. Aku tahu Kakak nggak nerima perjodohan ini, dan sejujurnya aku nggak suka sama keputusan Ayah yang ngejodohin Kakak sama anak temannya. Tapi daripada ngeliat kakak luntang-lantung di kampung orang, dan tinggal di hotel murah, aku pikir lebih baik kakak nerima perjodohan dengan anak teman Ayah dengan sebuah persyaratan."

Aku mengangguk. Neji terkadang memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih dewasa daripada aku yang sebagai anak sulung.

"Kak."

"Ya?"

"Segalak dan semenyebalkan apapun Ayah kita, percaya deh kalau dia ngelakuin semua kebijakan menyebalkannya demi kebaikan kita."

Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Neji. Lalu mengangguk.

"Makasih Dik," ucapku sembari kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke layar televisi.

"You're welcome. Lain kali jangan maen kabur-kaburan lagi ya Kak. Kalau ada masalah kita selesaiin sama-sama."

"Oke."

Diam-diam aku tersenyum, merasa beruntung memiliki saudara seperti Neji. Terkadang, seberat apapun masalah yang sedang dihadapi, keluarga adalah tempat teraman untuk mencurahkan uneg-uneg dan isi hati.

Setelah itu aku dan Neji membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari perkembangan adik bungsu kami, Hanabi, yang sedang bandel-bandelnya dan membuat orang tua kami pusing. Kemudian tentang Indah, pacar Neji, seorang Dokter cantik yang bertugas di Ame. Masa cuti Neji yang akan segera berakhir minggu depan. Dan pembicaraan Neji dengan Gaara monyet melalui telepon. Karena mereka sama-sama tentara, sama-sama Raider pula (itu tuh pasukan gerak cepat, cepat menyerang-cepat menghilang) mereka berdua jadi cepat akrab.

"Senyumnya yang manis dong, Nak." Tegur Ibu saat bibirku terasa begitu kaku untuk ditarik membentuk lengkungan di tiap sudutnya. "Masa mau ketemu calon suami mukanya lecek gitu?"

Kami sekarang sedang berada dalam Toyota silver milik Ayah. Beliau tidak banyak bicara, tampak fokus menyetir. Membawa kami menuju sebuah hotel ternama di wilayah Kusagakure. Neji memilih tidak ikut, dia memilih tetap berada di rumah untuk 'mengontrol' Hanabi. Agar anak badung itu tidak keluyuran padahal besok ulangan semester.

Aku melemparkan sebuah senyuman masam nan terpaksa pada Ibu. Beliau mendengus melihatnya.

"Senyumanmu kok kayak orang sakit gigi, Nak. Senyum yang ikhlas dong."

Ah. Iya, senyum yang ikhlas. Walau hati sama sekali nggak ikhlas.

 **#**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **#**

Terimakasih banyak : Sena Ayuki, Rhein98, Guest, Guest, summer, Andfi, Ikha Hime, , miyukichi7, aftermoon, salsabilla ramadhana, Anita Hyuuga, Seilchan, Ana, Anggi575, dan Reichan Hiyukeitashi.

#

 _Note : Cerita ini memang dasarnya bukan fanfiksi. Tapi remake dari cerita bersambung saya yang judulnya ERIN. Bercerita tentang seorang cewek yang kabur ke Madura demi menghindari perjodohan ^^_

 _Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya di chap kemarin. Ada beberapa kata penting yang seharusnya diedit, tapi kelewat._


End file.
